All That You Can't Leave Behind
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Lucas isn't the same as everyone remembers him. Now that he has his life planned out he is shutting out the people he loves most, to protect them. But just maybe it's to protect himself. What happens when two words change the course of his planned life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so after you read this first chapter keep a few things in mind. Yes, Lucas seems like an asshole, but that will change eventually.

Things to know:

Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan are brothers/sisters and Dan and Karen are their parents

Peyton and Brooke are best friends

Nathan and Haley are together

Brooke is still fun and sassy, but Lucas was her first boyfriend and she wasn't slutty. Her family life is still the same

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Mark screwed it all up

Brooke sat on her bed deep in thought painting her toenails. She skipped school today, stayed home, and gave thought to her life. Her and Lucas had a fight last night; something that was becoming more frequent lately. She loved him, but lately he seemed different. He was hanging out with different people, making less time for her, unless he wanted to have sex, and focusing more on his life. She was proud of him for everything he had overcome and achieved, but she felt like part of that was because of her. She helped him raise his grades to make honor roll, the scouts were watching him more at the games, and he seemed to have his life figured out. They had been together for more than two years, and even though she was a junior, a year behind him, he never left her behind. That was until recently. She missed him, the Lucas Scott she fell in love with that treated her like she was the world to him. She didn't want to ruin his life and she knew that he would hate her once everything came out.

Brooke was snapped out of her thoughts when her best friend entered the room. "Why weren't you at school today. I had to deal with all of the bitching at cheerleading practice and my brother down my back about why you aren't answering his calls," Peyton said as she looked up. It wasn't until she paid close attention that she saw that her best friend had been crying.

"Hey Brooke, what's wrong. Did something happen," she asked as she sat next to her friend.

"No, I'm fine P. Sawyer, just didn't feel like going to school today," Brooke said as she flashed her fake smile.

"Bullshit Davis. Don't flash your fake smile at me, I know better than that. I'm not my arrogant brother who will by that shit and move on. So spill."

Brooke wasn't about to spill her secret to anyone at the moment, let alone her boyfriends sister. She had to come up with something and she figured since Peyton knew her and Lucas had fought the previous night, she could use that. "I just didn't feel like going to school and having to see Lucas today."

"I'm sorry my brother has turned into a class act ass lately. I know he's changed Brooke, but I know he loves you no matter how he acts. He was worried about you today," she said as she watched Brooke roll her eyes. "I'm serious Brooke. I gotta go see Jake, but call him. I think it'll make you feel better."

Brooke gave her friend a sincere smile and watched her leave.

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure if he was more pissed that Brooke wasn't in school or if she wasn't talking to him. He knew he had been an asshole lately, but he knew they would drift apart after this year when he left for college. He was trying to make things easier for her when he left to begin his life. He loved her, there was no question in his mind about that, but he needed to get out and live his life before he decided if Brooke really was the one. He snapped out of his daydream when he felt his phone going off.

"It's about time, don't you think? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day," Lucas joked.

"Luke, I'm not in the mood for your wise ass remarks right now. Do you want to come over and talk for a little bit," she asked.

"I'll come over, but I can think of a few other things I'd rather partake in besides talking," he said with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm serious Lucas Eugene Scott," Brooke said more annoyed than anything.

"Easy on the middle name. I'll be over shortly," he bit back as he hung up before she could respond.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Lucas showed up and to say Brooke was unhappy was an under estimate. She opened up the door for him and walked back upstairs without saying a word to him. He followed, feeling a bit guilty but he had to get in his workout. He had a big game in a few nights and that was his top priority.

"You ready to talk, or are you going to act like queen bitch while I'm here," he said as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. His girlfriend was the most amazing beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had beautiful brunette hair, a petite frame and killer curves. Even as much of an ass as he was he could never bring himself to cheat on her. He had, had many opportunities, but never once did he give in. He knew that he had the best out there so why play around while they could be together?

Brooke bit back a sarcastic remark and the tears she had been holding in and walked a few feet away from them. She had finally figured out that he was pushing her away and she wasn't going to fight him anymore. She couldn't do it. "I can't do this anymore Luke," she said while looking at the floor.

"Excuse me? What does that mean," he asked almost shocked. Truthfully he had been pushing her away, but he loved her and wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"This," she said pointing between them. "Us. All we do is fight and I love you, I do, but I can't keep living like this."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Brooke if you do this I'm not going to stop you this time."

"I'm not going to ask you to stop me Lucas. It's what you want," she said as she walked up to him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. God she was going to miss this.

He cupped her cheek and then walked to the door and jogged down the stairs. Brooke followed and called his name as he opened the door. He stopped and waited before he walked out.

"Lucas, before you go there is two things I need you to know." She waited for him to nod his head before she continued. "I'm not doing this because I don't love you because I do."

"Second," he asked coldly.

"I'm doing this for you. I don't want to ruin the life you have planned," she said as she pushed him out the door.

He stood his ground and held the door. "What does that mean. How would being with you ruin my life," he asked wondering what was really going on. He knew as soon as she said that something was wrong with her. Everyone thought that he had lost his touch, but he could read her like a book still.

"I'm pregnant," she said as she shut the door in his shocked, speechless face.

Okay, so this story just came to me tonight so I'm toying with the idea. If you like it let me know and I'll continue. It all depends on the reviews. Thanks for checking it out.


	2. You Mean Nothing

Hey! Okay so I screwed something up last chapter. xxlostxangelxx pointed out that I called Peyton . This is my B because she is a Scott. So my apologizes! Thank you for correcting me!

Next up, I know that I will probably get some nasty reviews for the way I am going to portray Lucas, but bear with me please. He won't always be a gigantic ass! I just wanted to try out something different this time than I am used to. I love Brucas fluff like all of the loyal followers, but in reality all guys can be dicks! Lol

Thank you guys for the reviews. They are much appreciated and get my butt to write faster. For everyone new reading my stuff, thank you. To all of the ones who have constantly read my writing, thank you. You guys just rock my world. I know I'm not the best writer, but hey it gives me something to do in the cold and it gives you something to read. So thank you.

I've had a few emails asking if I am continuing with There Is Only One In This Lonely World and have no fear. I intend to finish the story. Not sure how much longer I will make it, but I promise to finish everything I start to the end.

I had a decent response so I figured I'd update for you guys. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lucas stumbled back to his house in a daze. He kept trying to tell himself that what Brooke said was a figment of his imagination. No way could she have just said she was pregnant. They were always so careful when it came to sex. He couldn't remember a time when they slipped up and forgot, not once. He stood in front of his house and looked around. Everything seemed different, smaller. His gigantic house no longer looked so big and the lawn seemed smaller. It felt like everything in his world was trying to trap him. He stumbled through the door and went right to his bedroom, without so much as a word to anyone. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around at the basketball posters surrounding him.

"This is my dream. There is no way I will let anyone take it away from me, not after I worked so hard for it," he mumbled to himself. He glanced up to see his baby sister entering his room.

"Hey Luke, are you okay," Peyton asked questioningly. She noticed that he didn't say a word. He just starred at her like he was lost in some type of daze. She walked closer and waved her hands in front of his face.

"What," he hissed at her. "I'm not in the mood, so if you came up here to lecture turn around and leave."

She looked at him shocked. Lucas never talked to her like that. Her, Nathan, and Lucas had a rock solid bond with each other and never talked to the others disrespectfully. In fact, her brothers were very protective of her and always put her on some type of pedestal. "What is wrong with you Lucas? Is there a reason you are treating me like shit?"

He suddenly felt guilty. He couldn't take out his problems on his sister. She hadn't done anything wrong, nor deserved to be snapped at. He was angry at her though because he knew she had kept that secret from him. She didn't tell him about Brooke and blood should be stronger than friendship, in his eyes. He calmed himself before he spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me Peyton? You are my sister, how could you keep that from me?"

She looked at him nervously. What is it that he thinks she knows? "Uhhhh……what are you talking about Luke," she asked as she sat in his desk chair.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Peyton. You and her are best friends. I AM FAMILY. I should have known before you," Lucas exclaimed as he rose from the bed, anger flushing through him. He clenched his fists at his side, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes were dark from anger. "Who has she been sleeping with, because I know that baby is not mine," he yelled, but not loud enough for the rest of his family to hear.

Peyton's mouth dropped. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She just looked at her brother and knew that he was terrified. She herself was terrified for him. She knew that having a baby would interfere with everything he had planned and going for himself. Her heart went out to her best friend though. Brooke must be so scared right now, and she wasn't the only one who got herself into that predicament. She knew her best friend had only been with Lucas and it angered her to hear her brother say that she had slept around. It was all starting to make sense to Peyton now. That was why Brooke was upset today and had been crying. It wasn't about the fight that she had, had with Lucas at all.

"Pregnant? Brooke is pregnant? You guys are having a baby," she starting saying anything that came to her mind until Lucas interrupted her.

"Brooke is pregnant, but I will tell you right now it's not from me. No way is that baby mine and I am not losing everything I have worked for because my ex-girlfriend became a slut and cheated…." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Peyton slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed her wrist and was about to push her out of his room when her tears came and she wouldn't budge from her spot.

"Lucas, if Brooke is pregnant you are 100% the father. You were the first and only one she has ever been with. So help me god if you think you are going to push the blame on someone else. Grow up and be a fucking man for Christ's Sake," she spat at him as she stormed from her room to the place she knew she had to go.

* * *

After she was sure Lucas had left, she needed to get out of the house. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She had let him stand on her porch and yell at her to open the door, call her a whore, and deny that anything was his fault. For some reason she felt no anger towards him. She wasn't going to tell him, but she figured that she may as well get it out in the open before he found out on his own. The two of them had always been honest with each other, no matter what the circumstances were. She knew that he would be angry, hell she had been when she went to the doctors that morning. Her and Lucas had always been extra careful when it came to sex. She wasn't sure how this had happened, but it was her responsibility to own up to. She didn't ask Lucas for anything or help. She knew he had a life and dream to live and she wasn't going to be the one to stop him. She looked down to see Peyton calling again and hit the ignore button. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She just needed some space.

She found herself at the park at a nearby elementary school. She hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble for being there so late; she needed a place to just clear her head for a while. It was kind of ironic that she ended up here. This was where she met her best friend Peyton and her brothers. Her fingers grazed the monkey bars and a smile appeared. This was where Lucas had pushed her off and told her girls had cooties when they were small children. He loved sports and everything in between, but it took him forever to take a liking to girls. His first 'girlfriend' had been a spunky redhead named Rachel at the tender age of twelve. He broke up with her after a week because he didn't want to hold her hand.

This image made Brooke laugh. He never was great with the opposite sex. When he finally told her he had feelings for her Brooke was in ninth grade and he was in tenth grade. He had even asked her permission to kiss her. He had been very attentive and gentle with her. They waited over a year to sleep together and that was because Lucas wanted her to be in High School before they did that. Yes having sex in the tenth grade is way to young, but they always knew they would be together forever. Or so she thought.

Her stomach grumbled and she knew she would have to eat soon. Brooke Davis knew that this was going to be a struggle. She didn't know what to do and she hadn't had a lot of time to process anything. All that she knew was this was a part of her and Lucas and everything they shared. She knew she was too young to have a baby, and she didn't know if she could do this. Her parents didn't even live her. Raising a child when she was still a junior in high school would be tough. When did life become so complicated? She should be going to parties, enjoying cheerleading, laughing with her friends, and doing things she shouldn't be doing.

_"Hi Brooke. I'm nurse Bella. The doctor wanted me to come in and set up your next appointment."_

_"What do you mean? Why do I have to come back," Brooke asked nervously._

_"Since you are about eight weeks pregnant, we need to get everything ready for you. It will be informative—vitamins, dos/don'ts, ultrasound and all kinds of other stuff," the nurse smiled and handed Brooke her paperwork before turning to go out the door._

She knew all of the color had drained from her face. "Eight weeks pregnant," she mumbled while the tears escaped from her eyes. She had gone to the doctors because she thought she had the flu. The past week she had been very sick almost constantly. Her missed periods didn't give her a trigger because she had skipped many. The doctors told her because she was active and underweight that could happen. She never thought that would be the reason. She gathered up her stuff and quickly made her way from the office, not even stopping to schedule another appointment.

With memories flooding through her head she walked to a small diner. Her and Lucas always came here after late nights out. She almost didn't come for that reason, but she had to eat. She felt like she could eat the whole place and she would still want more. She sat in the dark corner and waited for the waitress to take her order. Every few minutes she would run her fingers across her flat stomach, thinking about if she should keep the baby or not.

"Earth to Brooke," Nathan snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Brooke jumped back into reality. She hadn't seen Nathan and Haley come in and they nearly gave her a heart attack. "Christ Nathan. You scared me. What are you doing out so late," she questioned. She saw him smirk and then raise his eyebrow at her.

"I could ask you the same. Haley and I just went to a late movie and we were hungry. Care if we join you?" He noticed Brooke nod, but she was uncomfortable with them being there and he knew it. Brooke didn't mind Nathan and Haley. They were the most adorable couple. Both of them were genuine and made her smile. Some of her best memories were with them. Nathan could make any tense situation a joke, and she learned to appreciate that so much, especially when her life had never been a joyride. She did love them both like family, but right now she was trying to escape everyone. Especially the Scott's.

Haley's eyes almost popped out of her head when the waitress placed all of the food in front of Brooke. "Are you feeding an Army or something," she joked. This earned her a laugh from Brooke and Nathan. "Okay, you are too small to eat that amount of food, so where is Lucas? He is the pig who eats so much," she laughed but stopped when she saw Brooke's face and body shift uncomfortably.

"Uhhhh….me and Lucas. We, uh, we're…..broken up. I was just hungry." She had eaten most of her food and shared the rest with her friends. They knew she didn't want to talk about what happened so they didn't ask. They would ask Lucas later. They sat in a comfortable silence while Brooke waited for her credit card to come back. She was just about to say something when her eyes averted to the door. The sight almost made her sick. It was Lucas and Rachel and they looked like more than just two friends hanging out. Brooke quickly shoved her credit card into her purse and said her goodbyes to Nathan and Haley.

When he saw her he looked like he wanted to shake her and yell, but he kept his distance. He wanted to hurt her like she was trying to do to him. When she had to walk by him, he pulled Rachel into a quick kiss. He wanted her to stop and say something, but she walked by like she didn't even know him. This pissed him off so he excused himself from Rachel and followed Brooke outside.

"What are you doing out so late. I'm sure it's not good for your so called baby," he spat at her.

"You know what Lucas just shut up. I've heard enough from you tonight to last a lifetime. Grow the fuck up," she said as she was turning around to walk away.

She was the only one who could make him love her and hate her at the same time, and this pissed him off to no avail. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Brooke listen to me. You are too young for a baby. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I know it's not mine. You should have an abortion," he said with no emotion in his voice. He looked at her green eyes, clouded with anger and fear and tears ready to spill.

Something inside of her snapped when he said those things o her. She couldn't hold back anymore and for the first time since the morning she didn't hold anything back. "Not yours, you piece of shit!" She looked around and saw the crowd starting to watch the altercation between the two. "You know I'm the only one you have been with and deny this all you want, but you are the father. And as far as abortion," her voice started to shake and she knew the tears were falling at this point. "Fuck you. You have no right to even ask me that. You promised me forever and your throwing all of this on me. From this point on you mean nothing to me," she yelled as she ripped herself from him.

He balled his fist against his sides. He meant nothing to her. Fine, he could act the same too. "Spread all the lies you want, you are a filthy whore. You never meant anything to me," he yelled at her running figure. He pushed past the crowd and walked away from everyone, not wanting to deal with anyone. After all of the years they had been together she could tell him he means nothing to her. She was his life and because she couldn't think with a clear head she had to take it out on him. He stormed through his room and punched a hole in his wall. He was grateful his parents were out of town otherwise he would have to explain this.

He made a decision that night that he wasn't going to have another thing to do with Broke, no matter what he felt for her. She could go and live her life and have whoever's baby she was carrying. He was going to live his life and get his dreams.

Denial is bliss. Until the day you have to realize what the truth is.

Okay, so what do you think? Good, bad, whatever. Review and if I get a good response I'll update again soon.


	3. Through The Trees

Okay, so I know not many of you liked the last chapter or Lucas. I decided to write this chapter more from Lucas's perspective so you can see things his way. I hope this makes you guys enjoy the story a little bit better and I've decided that I'm going to wait to update until I get a fair share of reviews since I have been devoting my time to this. So let me know what you think and review please! And you will see that Lucas is starting to change. This chapter takes place three months later.

**All alone in an empty room**

**Nothing left but them memories **

**Of when I had my best friend**

**And I don't know how we ended up here**

**I don't know, but it's never been so clear**

**We made a mistake**

_"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. One day we are going to get married, have a bunch of babies, and a beautiful house. I want to give you everything you ever want," he said as he smiled at the beautiful girl curled up in his lap. They had been together for a little over a year, but he knew he wanted her in his life forever_.

_She rubbed her nose against his. "You're all I ever need to be happy Lucas Eugene Scott. All the material things in the world don't matter to me." Her smile was breath taking and her prominent dimples always made him smile back. Even as a child she was always the prettiest girl he had ever seen. _

_He closed the gap in-between them and captured her lips with his own. He could never get enough of her. Her scent of coconuts and strawberries, soft lips, and skin that felt like silk drove him crazy. Whenever she was close to him like now, his body instantly reacted to hers. "Promise me something Pretty Girl," he asked as he pulled away from her._

_She ran her hands across his jaw. "Anything," she simply replied and he knew she meant it._

_"Promise me, no matter what that you will love me forever. Promise me that we can have our dream someday and that you will always protect my heart. I don't ever want to feel like I am not good enough," he said with sad eyes. She was the only one who really knew what he had meant by that. He always felt like he didn't belong in his family. His parents adored his twin Nathan and his baby sister. His parents loved him, but he knew not as much as his siblings. His father had even said in a fight with him that he wished he had never been born. He told him that he wished that it were just Peyton and Nathan. If it had been than he wouldn't always have to do everything to even get Lucas a chance at a good life._

_Brooke was the only one who knew that. She was the first person; aside from his siblings that he knew cared and loved him. She was the one who made him a better person, helped him raise his grades, sat for endless hours while he practiced, and even got scouts to come and see him at games. Even though her parents weren't around and didn't care for her, they did whatever she asked. And her father was friends with many scouts, so he called in favors for his daughter. And Lucas couldn't tell her ever what that meant to him. She gazed intently into his eyes, "I promise Lucas that I will love you forever, we will have our dream, I'll protect your heart, and you will always be good enough. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you," she said as he kissed his cheek and rested her head against his heart._

Lucas sat at his desk and tore his eyes away from the picture in-between his fingers. It had been three months since he had spoken to Brooke. She had kept her word and acted as if he meant nothing to her. He hated it, and it hurt so much. He never let anyone see that though. He couldn't bring himself to apologize to her, but he knew he had been wrong. He knew that she was having his baby, and he knew that it was his baby.

Lucas had closed himself off from pretty much anyone. He banned Peyton and Nathan from saying her name when they were around him. It hurt too much when he was away from her to have to think about her. Nathan had tried to talk to him once and that ended up in a fistfight, so they never brought it up again. Come to think of it, the only time Nathan and him talked anymore was when they were at school, basketball practice, or talking about basketball.

The person Lucas felt the worst for was Peyton. He loved his baby sister, but this whole situation was hard on her. Brooke no longer came over and if she wanted to see Brooke she had to go to her house. She was torn between her brother and her best friend. Lucas knew that this whole situation had taken a toll on their friendship, and for that he was sincerely sorry. They had been inseparable for years and Brooke had asked her to not say anything to her parents and if they did notice, Brooke told her to tell them that she was with someone else and that's who the father was. For this he was grateful to her. Brooke knew that whatever relationship Lucas had with his parents would be severely damaged if they found out. He wondered why she would protect him though if she hated him.

**And I see**

**The broken glass in front of me**

**I see**

**Your shadow hanging over me**

**And your face**

**I can see**

Lucas had his own secrets. Both he and Brooke had fallen from their pedestals at school. They used to be the king and queen, became the gossip, and then no one cared about them anymore. Sure he was still co-captain and she was captain of the squad, but it seemed as if they lost their respect. This didn't bother him and he knew she didn't care either. She used to say how she wished she could be one of the regular kids that no one cared enough to talk about.

No one saw, but he still watched her. When they had classes together he would get lost looking at her. She never noticed, or if she had than she ignored it. She looked absolutely beautiful still and even being five months pregnant, he loved everything about her. Actually pregnancy looked wonderful on her. Of course, no one knew he thought about this or her, but he did everyday. Sometimes he would drive by her house and just look at the light on in her window and wonder what she was doing that very moment. Nathan caught him once, but never breathed a word to anyone.

He knew when Brooke had her appointments because Peyton always went with her. What no one, not even Brooke knew, was that he was there too. He would park his car in a secluded parking lot and watch. This was just so that he knew she was okay though. At least this is what he told himself. Brooke always gave 'Aunt Peyton' a copy of the sonograms, but she didn't know Peyton gave them to Lucas. He and Peyton would get into a fight when he told her that he burned them, but no one could know. It would show his weakness. He didn't know why she always gave him a new one, but he cherished them. He knew that she gave them to him hoping that he would feel something, but he would never show emotion in front of anyone, he pretended as if the whole situation didn't faze him. Every one of those pictures was in his locked drawer. Every night he would look at them and smile. She was going to have a beautiful baby boy, his son. Sometimes he even cried, because even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was so proud of Brooke and proud of his son that she carried.

* * *

Lucas was very much looking forward to tonight's game. All of the major scouts were coming tonight and they were also playing against another top scoring team. Lucas hated their captain. He had been at high flyers with him and Nathan. He was an arrogant ass and knew how bad things had gotten between Dan and Lucas because of a fight that happened when Dan visited. He had used that to get to Lucas, and it had worked. He had also stolen Lucas's packages and pictures from Brooke, even though he denied it. Lucas HATED him and couldn't wait to win tonight's game. Nothing would be better than seeing the look on Felix's face when his team lost.

The Ravens were warming up when the panthers came into the gym. It was a packed house tonight. The only people missing were the Scott parents. They had a social event to attend and apologized that they couldn't make it. He knew it upset Nathan, but it had no effect on Lucas. He knew his game would be better without Dan breathing down his back. He was feeling confident and happy for the first time in months, until he looked over and saw Felix talking to Peyton and Brooke. His blood started to boil and he clenched his fists at his side as he walked over to the cheerleaders.

"Harassing cheerleaders Felix. You never stop do you," Lucas hissed out.

Felix turned to him and smirked. God how Lucas wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face. "Still playing Lucas? I thought you would have given up by now," Felix laughed.

"I'm better than you on my worst day, and that's what pisses you off," Lucas retorted. He could feel Peyton and Brooke starring at him.

"Better than me," Felix scoffed. He looked around the gym for a minute. "Daddy doesn't think so. He didn't want to be embarrassed by his pathetic excuse of a son, so I see he skipped out tonight. At least my father cares enough about me to support my love of the game."

This made Lucas snap. Dan was his weak spot and not being good enough was the other. He hated when anyone, let alone this prick reminded him. He edged his way closer to punch him in the face when Brooke stopped him. He watched as she turned from him and walked to Felix.

**And through the trees**

**I will find you**

**I will heal the ruins left inside you**

**Because I'm still here breathing here now**

**I'm still breathing now**

**I'm still breathing now**

**Until I'm set free, going quiet through the trees**

"Felix is it," she asked and waited for his nod. "You know nothing about that. You are just jealous that you will never be better than Lucas. You use low blows to try and impress us and just so you are clear no one is impressed. So while you still have some pride, tuck your balls in between your legs and walk away," she said and smirked. This earned giggles from everyone and infuriated Felix.

Lucas was taken aback. She had just stepped in-between him and Felix and defended him. After the way he treated her he knew he didn't deserve it. She had kept her promise about never letting anyone hurt him. She knew that was the one way to get to him and she didn't allow it. He felt a small smile form on his lips until Felix spoke.

"You bitch," he got out and grabbed her arm. It was clear to everyone standing there that his grip was hurting her and Lucas lunged at him.

"Don't fucking touch her,don't you dare," he said as he raised his fist. Felix let go of Brooke, but it was her who stopped him again.

"Thanks, Luke. You need to walk away though. There are scouts here and this isn't a way to impress them. So go and have a good game," she said and smiled.

He waited until Felix walked away before he left. He turned around and mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to her and she nodded and gave him a small smile.

* * *

The Ravens won by twenty-one points and everyone in that gym was excited. It was the best game Lucas had ever played in his entire life, and he was proud. He knew that he had played so well partly because of her. He knew he had to talk to her and after he was done talking to the five scouts that was first on his list. He couldn't believe how many of the scouts were interested in him. Many had been there before, but now they were all making him offers. He felt like he was on top of the world. He had the pick of the crop and all of his dreams were within his grasp. He couldn't stop smiling at how everything was working out for him.

**And I remember how we used to talk**

**About the places we would go when we were free**

**And all that we were gonna find**

**And I remember watching our seeds grow**

**And how you cried when you saw the first leaf show**

**The love is pouring from your eyes**

**So can you see**

** the branches hanging over me**

**Can you see**

**The love you left inside of me**

**And my face**

**Can you see**

For some odd reason Brooke had waited around for Lucas. She felt like she should congratulate him. She was proud of him, no matter how much he had hurt her. She almost had the wind knocked from her when he ran and hugged her. He thanked her for getting him here and then it was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. He finally asked her if he could walk her home and they could talk. At first she was hesitant, but he promised to be nice. She laughed and agreed.

They had gotten to just about the end of the parking lot and she had already heard about how many scouts wanted him and how he could go wherever he wanted. He got so excited her hugged her again. She couldn't help but smile deeply when he almost cried saying how he was finally getting all of his dreams. He deserved it and she was so proud.

Both of their lives were about to change within the next few minutes. They both looked up startled when they saw six people sneak out from the trees. Brooke instantly clung to Lucas in fear and he held her behind him, equally as scared but needing to protect her.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot. I want to personally thank dianehermes and Dani OTH for always sticking with me. You guys hold a special place in my writing. But seriously, thank you to everyone who reviews. It really is inspiring. So did you love it/hate it/neither? Let me know and review!


	4. It Takes A Tragedy

Lucas felt fear through every bone in his body, but not for himself. Brooke was holding on to him from behind so hard her nails were cutting through his skin. He saw he panic, just as he did when he saw Felix and company come out of the bushes with bats. He needed to protect Brooke and his child. So many thoughts were running through his head. He whispered only loud enough for her to hear him. "It's okay Brooke. I need you to run as fast as you can away from here. I'll try to keep them back as long as I can. Get help."

Brooke was so scared, not only for her child but for Lucas. She knew that these guys had nothing but trouble in mind. As soon as she saw them she text Nathan: Help. Trouble. Behind school. 6 ppl, bats. She had to try and get them to talk and apparently Lucas was thinking the same thing. He had asked her to run, but she wasn't going to leave him here. No matter how badly he had treated her, she wasn't going to let them hurt him. She knew they were out for blood.

She felt one of them grab her away from Lucas, but she quickly freed herself from his grip. She saw the anger flash through Lucas's eyes that anyone would dare touch her. She heard more people coming and she prayed that it was Nathan and his friends.

Everything happened so quickly. Lucas looked up and saw his teammates running to help and Felix and his crew panic. He saw the look Felix gave him when he raised the bat. He knew in that minute what his plan had been all along. If he took out Lucas's knee than he was done with basketball forever. He heard Brooke yell and he looked away only quick enough to see her get in the way of the bat and his knee. He heard the bat crack against her skull and saw her fall. He tried to push her away, but he couldn't get her out of the way quick enough. He saw his friends fighting with the other guys and something in him snapped. He watched Felix running and he couldn't let him get away after what he had done. He was just about to sprint when he felt the seering pain rip through his wrist. He knew his wrist was broken when he looked down. He tried to forget it, but when he looked up Felix was already gone.

He spun around when he heard Nathan scream out in pain. He looked over at his brother and saw his knee completely smashed. He saw all of Felix's friend run to the car that pulled up. His head was spinning and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything started out fine this morning, and helt on top of the world after the game. Now in five minutes time, his entire life has been turned upside dow. If Brooke hadn't of stopped Felix. Brooke. His heart fell when he remembered what had happened only moments ago. He quickly ran to the pavement next to her and checked to see if she was awake.

"Brooke, baby can you hear me," he panicked trying to get her to open her eyes. "Brooke, open your eyes please. You saved me baby now I need you to open your eyes and I'll save you, PLEASE," he yelled, begging her. She wasn't responding and he was freaking out. He was going to turn her so he could hold her until help came, but Nathan's voice stopped him.

"Lucas don't move her. She's hurt," Nathan got out. He was trying not to cry, from his own pain, and for the worry for Brooke. He scooted himself on the ground, dragging his leg, closer to his brother. He winced out in pain when he moved to fast. "We need to wait for help," he said as he ran his fingers through Brooke's hair.

Lucas lost it in that moment. He never cried in front of anyone, except Brooke, yet he couldn't hold it in anymore. The girl he had loved his whole life put her and his baby's life in danger to protect him. He treated her like shit and didn't deserve anything she had done for him. He was the man, he should have protected her and he failed. All he got out of this was a broken wrist. He had ruined three lives tonight. Brooke's, the baby's, and Nathan's. His brother, his best friend was officially done with basketball. When he looked at the tears coming from Nathan's eyes he knew they weren't all for Brooke. He knew Nathan was crying because his life long dream of playing pro basketball was ruined the minute his knee was shattered.

The other seven guys seemed to be in okay shape, other than a few bumps and bruises. This should not be this way. He should have been by himself and now he ruined too many lives tonight. It should be him laying on the ground bleeding with a shattered knee and a blow to the head from a bat.

* * *

Three days. It has been three days since that incident and everything in Tree Hill has changed. Felix and company had been arrested and got what they deserved. Lucas and Nathan were both in casts and Brooke had woken up yesterday. The game for the upcoming week had been cancelled and Lucas was quite frankly happy about it. He couldn't focus. All he could think about was Brooke and he was going crazy, especially since she wouldn't let him in her room. Someone had always been there to make sure he didn't try to sneak in. That was until today. Everyone was at school and since he had decided to skip, he was going to take this opportunity. Aside from that he could visit his brother, since they hadn't discharged him yet.

* * *

She had been relieved since last night the doctors told her that her baby was okay. Luckily when Felix saw her jump in front of the bat he tried to let up on the force he had used. She still had a massive headache from the blow, along with 10 stitches. She had banned Lucas from her room, not because she blamed him but because she didn't want to see him. She knew she would eventually have to see him, but she would put it off as long as possible. At least that's what she thought until she looked up to see his blonde mop entering the room.

"Hey Brooke, mind if I come in," he asked.

'No I'd rather you leave and never come back,' she thought to herself. "Sure," she said and gave him a small smile.

He came in and took the seat next to her bed. They sat there, in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't take it anymore. "Brooke, I, umm, I'm sorry," he said in a pleading tone. It was like he was begging for her to forgive him and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was.

"Not your fault Lucas," she said and gave him a fake smile.

"It is and I am so sorry Brooke," he said as the tears finally escaped his eyes. "It should have been me. I..I..I should have been the one hit, not you. I should have had my knee smashed, not Nathan," he said as he laid his head on the bed and sobbed.

For some reason watching Lucas cry angered Brooke. Maybe it was her hormones, but this is why she didn't want him to visit. She didn't want him to sit here and cried. She was the one who was stupid enough to jump in front of that bat, she was the one who text Nathan. If this was anyone's fault it was hers. She didn't have any fight left in her though. She was tired of fighting, especially with Lucas, so she just ran her fingers through this hair.

Lucas didn't lift his head, but he moved his hand over her belly and rubbed. He mumbled into the sheets, but it didn't go unheard. "I love you Brooke, I love our baby. I was an ass, but I want us again," he said finally looking up at her. She didn't say anything so he continued. "I know I said horrible things and I hurt you, but everything that has happened has made me realize I can't live without you. I will find a way to make everything work for us, I promise."

"No Luke. I'm sorry. You did say some horrible things and hurt me, and I know I did the same to you, but I can't love you anymore. You need to leave. You have other dreams and now you are free to persue them. It's always been what's best for you, and I won't change that now. Goodbye."

"Brooke, I love…" he started.

"No Lucas, Leave please," she begged.

He looked at her, but he knew she wasn't going to budge. He would let her rest while she was here, but he knew that he was going to fight for her. He was going to fight for her like he had fought for his dream of basketball. She was worth it all and more. He hated what had happened, but he realized it needed to happen to see how much he had been a fool. He smiled before he left and said, "I'm not giving up that easy Pretty Girl," before leaving.

Okay so what do you think? Already working on the next chapter so review and give me some inspiration. Any opinions welcome.


	5. Jealousy & Truths

Two months. That was how long Brooke had been living with Lucas and his family. After the accident Lucas came clean with his parents about Brooke being pregnant, with his baby. He would love to say they took it well, but that was as far from the truth as possible. His mother had contained some composure but Dan had flipped out. He knew he would. His relationship has been more volatile since, but at least he wouldn't have to be in the house for much longer.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and knew he had to tell his parents. They were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee and laughing. He had just left the hospital and if he had any chance with Brooke whatsoever he had to stop denying that this baby was his.

_"Hey ma, dad. Can we talk," Lucas asked nervously._

_"You didn't get into another fight did you Lucas? The scouts won't take you seriously if you keep coming home with injuries. Your brother already lost his chances because of your petty fights" Dan said in his disappointing, mocking tone._

_Lucas hated him. It was getting harder by the day to be civil with him. "Just, just shut up. I have something I need to say," Lucas said as he saw his parents eye him with shock for speaking to them this way. 'Now or never' Lucas thought to himself as he took in a deep breath._

_"As you know Brooke is pregnant. The thing I haven't told you is that it's mine," Lucas said quickly and held his breath. He knew the shit had hit the fan when he saw Dan's face._

_"What did you just say? How could you be so stupid," Dan screamed._

That was the day that Dan and Karen called Brooke's parents and asked them if she could live with them. Both of them had two completely different reasons for doing so. Karen wanted Brooke there because she didn't want her to be by herself and Dan didn't want everyone knowing that Lucas was having, as he called it, a bastard child. At first Brooke fought every step of the way, but eventually gave in. Her parents didn't seem to care one way or another, or so she thought. She now occupied the empty room across from Lucas Scott.

She had kept her distance from Lucas for a little while, but as of lately they have had some sort of friendship. She was also strengthening her relationship with both Peyton and Nathan; something that had also begun to make Lucas jealous lately. He knew that Nathan was with Haley and in love, but he also got jealous when Brooke would lay with Nathan when they all watched movies or confide in him late at night. There was something about it that bothered Lucas to the core, but he knew he couldn't talk to Brooke about it. One time he had joked about it, even though he was seriously jealous and they didn't talk for three days.

They were living in the same house and he felt like they were miles apart. He wanted to be with her, but he also couldn't push. He was trying to get her to confide in him and it wasn't working. How was his plan of after graduation going to work, when they were even barely friends? Lately he tried to avoid the house as much as possible and stayed out pretty late. His grades had slipped a bit and now he was being tutored. This would have been fine because no one knew, but she had shown up at his house one day and he didn't want his father to get on his back again so he lied and said he had a date. To say that Brooke took the news well was a lie. He almost lost his cool when he came home that night, actually he did.

He was tired and had been at the library with his tutor for nearly four hours. He had, had a hard time concentrating because all he could think about was the look on Brooke's face when she heard he had a date. She looked so angry and upset, but smiled her fake smile and told him to have a good time.

_It didn't appear as if anyone was home when he got there, so he made his way to his room. He stopped in the hallway when he heard Brooke talking near Nathan's room. He slowly looked inside to look, but made sure his presence was not known. He saw Brooke give Nathan a quick, friendly kiss and held him in an embrace. She pulled away and told him she didn't know what she would do without him and that she loved him. Lucas clenched his fists at his side and continued to watch. He heard her gasp a little and then Nathan's hand was on her belly. He was feeling the baby kick, something Lucas hadn't been able to do. He was so angry and jealous because his brother was experiencing things he was supposed to be sharing with Brooke._

_He stormed into his room and slammed the door. He heard Brooke take a phone call and then leave the house. Apparently she was going to do something with Peyton and Jake. He looked up when Nathan knocked on his door and hobbled through. _

_"Hey Luke, how was your date," Nathan asked._

_"I should ask you the same," Lucas bit back bitterly. He saw his brother look at him confused. "You know I mean where you kissed, embraced, and shared in the kicking of my baby with Brooke back in your bedroom," Lucas almost yelled._

_Nathan put his hands up in the air in surprise. "Whoa Luke, back off. Brooke is like a sister to me and nothing more. I would never think of her as anything more. And what you saw was innocent. She was excited and grabbed my hand to feel," Nathan defended._

_"Fuck that Nate! Every time I am around you guys you are cuddling, talking, laughing, or touching each other. So please humor me and tell me when the fuck you got feelings for the person I love," Lucas yelled jumping off the bed into Nathan's face._

_"Are you serious? First of all there is NOTHING going on between Brooke and me and second you love her? Funny way of showing that when you just went on date," Nathan yelled back. _

_"It wasn't a date you idiot! I'm fucking failing math and that was my tutor. I couldn't let dad find out or he would have been up my ass again. I'm not going to fight with him anymore because last time it ended with me punching him and him busting my lip. I fucking love Brooke and she doesn't even know I am alive," Lucas yelled, getting all of his feelings out._

_"You've got things all wrong big brother, but Haley's coming over in a few minutes and this isn't a conversation I want to continue," Nathan said as he sighed and walked out the door._

_"Whatever. Walk out and turn your back on your own brother Nathan," Lucas hissed as he slammed his door in Nathan's face. _

Lucas knew that nothing was going on with his brother and Brooke. He just needed somewhere to be able to vent his frustrations. He was starting to hate his life and needed to get out soon before it destroyed what little good he had left in his. His graduation was approaching in the next few weeks, Brooke was due to give birth in less than two months, and he was heading to Boston to start his school and career in four months. He wanted Brooke to go with him, but he needed to figure everything out before he could ask her. He didn't know how he could do it, or afford it for her to be there but that was all he wanted. His family with him.

Brooke came home a few hours later and he heard her talking with Nate and Haley, again. He wasn't even going to let it bother him at the moment because he was too tired to fight. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe with some sleep he would be able to face things with a fresh perception.

He heard a light knock on his door and looked at his clock. Who the hell wanted to talk to him at 2:30 in the morning? Didn't anyone care if he got rest around here? He groaned and mumbled, "Come in." He looked up to see who was bothering him at this hour and was surprised to see her. He wiped his eyes, yawned, and sat up.

"Hey Brooke, everything okay," he asked a little surprised as to why she was in his room at this hour.

"Always the Brooder," she giggled. "I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know if maybe you wanted to talk," she asked a little nervously.

He smiled and whispered yeah. He was about to get up and allow her to sit when she plopped down on the bed with him. This surprised him, but he was also glad at the contact they had. They had barely spoken, let alone touched so it was nice to have her so near. He looked over and noticed her playing with her fingers. "What's on your mind," he asked.

"I'm sorry Luke," she said simply.

This caught him a little off guard because he didn't know what she was apologizing for. He could think of quite a few things, but he didn't want to point them out. "For what," he asked softly.

"For shutting you out, for confiding in everyone but you, for making you think I had feelings for your brother, for your father hitting you because of me" she said as she whispered out the last part.

He was embarrassed to say the least. He knew his brother was close with Brooke, but he didn't think he would out him like that. He was at a loss for words. He was ecstatic that she still cared enough to apologize for things that she didn't have control over. Maybe she did still love him and the thought was overwhelming for him. He wanted nothing more than that. "I..I…Ummm….Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She laughed because she knew he was embarrassed. "Don't be sorry Luke. You had every right to be angry, but know I would never love your brother like that," she laughed as she bumped her shoulders against his. He looked up at her and his blue eyes felt like they pierced into her soul. She noticed him playing with his hands like she had been doing. She took on of his hands in her own.

He just looked at her. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or if this was okay to be so quiet. He felt like an electrical shock went through his body when she held his hand. Her soft, smooth skin felt so nice against his own rough skin.

She smiled at him and he mirrored her when he smiled back. Nathan told her how Luke was jealous that he hadn't felt his baby, and maybe it was because of the contact but the baby was moving all around. She honestly thought that he didn't want to share that part with her so she hadn't asked him to share in the firsts of their son. "Luke, feel." She said as she placed his hand on her belly. The look on his face was priceless and she laughed out loud.

"Does that hurt you," he asked concerned but so excited.

"No. It gets uncomfortable sometimes, but it's such an amazing feeling." She didn't know if she was caught up in the moment or not but she leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. He lightly kissed her back, but didn't try to take it any further. She rested her forehead against his. "I would have helped you know? You should have asked," she stated simply.

He face was so close to hers and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the kiss they had just shared. "I know. I was just trying to give you space. I didn't want to put anymore on your plate. But just know she is just my tutor and nothing more"

She didn't say anything else. She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and got off the bed. "Goodnight Luke," she said as she smiled at him from the door. When she got back to her own room she stopped at the door and looked at his room. She whispered, "I love you" towards his room as she went into her own room.

"Night Pretty Girl," he whispered. When he was sure she was in her room he whispered, "I love you." He couldn't get back to sleep after she left his room. He had a million questions running through his mind and he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. God just the smallest bit of contact from her could leave him all dazed and confused for days. All of his questions would have to wait until morning he thought as he picked up his book and read.

Okay, wanted to get a chapter up before the weekend. Review please! I'll try to have the next chapter up before the weekend ends. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate all of the feedback! You guys are awesome!


	6. For The Love of a Child

I just wanted to address one thing before I started the next chapter. Brooke and Lucas weren't at odds, she was just putting space in-between herself and Lucas. I guess it may have come across a different way. 

I'm fast-forwarding a little bit because I wanted this story to be more when Lucas started college but I needed background first. So without anymore rambling….

Brooke sat rocking her son in the rocking chair. Today had been an emotional day and it felt good to kick back and spend time with Alex. Lucas had left a few hours ago and it was an emotional goodbye for both of them. She had moved into an apartment after he was born and Lucas spent most of his time with her and his son. Her parents had gotten her the apartment after they came to visit when the fell in love with her son. It was strange because they were never very attentive with her, but they doted on her son. They had bought her everything she needed for him.

She let Lucas practically move in so he could spend as much time with Alex as possible, but she didn't let their relationship go beyond the few occasional kisses. He had gotten a small apartment in Boston for when he started school and he begged Brooke to move with him. He wanted them with him, but she wanted to finish her senior year in Tree Hill and everyone else who was her life was here. Nathan was taking a year off before he started school so he offered to help with Alex while she was in school. Haley was excited because she'd be able to watch him when Nathan couldn't because their schedules were conflicting. At first Lucas put up a fight but he couldn't force her to live his dream. He knew his son would be safe with her and his brother and best friend. Plus she had Peyton to finish senior year with. They had worked out a schedule so that they would alternate months of visiting at least once per month so Luke could spend time with Alex.

Brooke ran her fingers gently across Alex's face. He was perfect in every sense of the word. He had dark blonde hair with little curls, bright blue eyes, and a hint of dimples. He was absolutely the best of both of his parents. He already seemed to have his father's broody behavior and his mother's social skills when people would visit. She could still remember the day he was born.

Brooke had gone to the Rivercourt after calling all of her friends because if not she was going to kill Lucas. Ever since the night she let him feel the baby kick he had been obsessed with being with her. At first she loved it because he waited on her hand and foot, but it started to get annoying. Since she was now three days past her due date he was even more protective. She had decided that today would be a good day for her to hang out with the girls and Lucas with the guys. He had refused to go anywhere unless she was there so she had given in and said the girls would stay at the Rivercourt while they played basketball.

_It had been fun at first, but soon the girls had gotten board just sitting around. Brooke was getting pains in her back and decided sitting on a bench wasn't helping. She stood up, stretched and walked over to the boys. _

_"Okay boys, we are board so how about we play boys on girls," she asked with her famous smirk and eyebrow kink. Lucas had almost blown a gasket, but Nathan calmed him down and told him they would all be careful. It was Brooke who finally convinced him with a breathtaking, heated kiss. He was putty in her hands after that._

_They had played for thirty minutes and the girls were actually tied with the boys. They only took it easy when Brooke had the ball, but she didn't score more than one so it didn't make much of a difference. Nathan had the ball and was surrounded by Peyton and Haley so he threw the ball at Jake. Jake didn't see Brooke behind him so when he jumped to grab the ball he fell into Brooke and She hit the ground pretty hard. _

_Lucas was at her side within seconds and Jake was by her side apologizing profusely. She felt her water break, but no one had noticed yet. She put her hand up to high five Jake and he looked at her like she was insane. She laughed at him, ignoring Lucas checking her for anything wrong. "High five me Jake. You just helped me break my water." Lucas started panicking at those words and she had to yell at him to get him to calm down. _

_She was in labor for over four hours. She yelled, screamed, and even kicked Lucas when the pain got unbearable. It was all worth it the moment the nurse laid Alex in her arms. She had never felt so many emotions in her entire life at that moment. She knew that no matter what happened she would never love anyone with the kind of love she had for the child in her arms. Lucas had, had an emotional breakdown and cried for twenty minutes when he held his son. They were all tears of joy and he didn't leave her side for the remainder of her two hospital days. _

It was hard for her to let him go tonight. She wanted to be with him as more than a friend all summer but she wanted him to have the full college experience. If she had let him leave to Boston as her boyfriend, heartbreak would probably ensue. She couldn't take that kind of heartbreak. She had a child that had to come first in her life. If she hadn't of been pregnant and had a baby, she would have been in Boston with him.

* * *

It had been two weeks of hell. Lucas loved Boston and the college experience, but he was loaded with homework and basketball practice. He had promised Brooke that they would talk every night, but lately he hasn't been home till all hours of the night. In three weeks he had only talked to her four times and he missed her so much. He was dreading the next call because he had to cancel his trip home for the following weekend because he got the schedules confused for the games. Now all of the trips they had scheduled had to be reworked. He threw his bag on the table at the campus library and tried to cram in a little while of homework.

He got a decent amount of studying done before he was ready to head out. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, excuse me," Lucas said steadying the girls shoulders so he didn't knock her over. She sure was pretty. She had dark blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"No problem," she said as she looked at the perfect man in front of her. She reached out her hand. "Lindsey," she said with a smile.

"Lucas. Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Like I said not a problem. Look I know this may sound forward, but would you like to grab a cup of coffee," she asked with a sweet smile.

He knew he should say no and go home. He should call Brooke and check in with his son, but he was in college and she told him to have fun and enjoy the experience. "Sure," he said as he walked out the door with her.

* * *

Brooke was tired and beyond irritated. Alex had a fever, Lucas hadn't called, and he hadn't shown up yet either. He was supposed to back in Tree Hill last night but he didn't show up. At first she panicked, but when Nathan got a hold of him she calmed down. And then she grew furious. It had been two months and they hadn't spoken much or seen each other. She was barely sleeping because of school work and Alex being up all night. Her friends were helping out the best they could, but they had lives of their own. She knew things would be tough but not this tough. She had no social life at all and her whole life had changed. It was midnight and she hadn't slept in two days and all she wanted to do was sleep. She crawled under the cover and was just about to fall asleep when the wailing over the baby monitor snapped her out of it.

"Hey baby, mommy's here. Can't you just sleep hunny," she whispered as she picked up Alex. He was screaming and wouldn't stop. She was crying because she didn't know what he wanted. He wouldn't eat for her and he was burning up. She picked up her phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

Of course it would go to voicemail. She couldn't stop the tears. "Luke…you promised and you keep letting me down. I know you said we should arrange times to go visit each other but I'm done Luke. I don't want to see you and I can't do this crap for the rest of my life. Good luck with basketball and school. I'll email you pictures and," she was cut off by screaming again.

"Please baby, stop crying. I don't know what you need," she said before she realized the phone was still on. She clapped it shut and grabbed Alex and her keys. She went to the emergency room and got Alex checked out. He was dehydrated and had the flu so they gave he medicine and told her to give him plenty of fluids. At least she didn't have school the following morning. She laid Alex in the basinet and passed out next to him on the couch.

* * *

Lucas was going to take a few days off from school to go home until he got her message. He knew things were hard on her and he wanted to help, but he felt like his hands were tied He didn't want to show up and upset her because she had a lot on her plate. He also felt a little guilty because he had kind of started dating Lindsey. This was what Brooke wanted, she told him so when he left. He wasn't blowing Brooke or his son off but Brooke wasn't really talking to him either. He tried to talk to her, but when he called she didn't answer and when he emailed her, she only sent him pictures and told him about Alex. He couldn't believe how fast his son was growing. He was so cute and Brooke had refused to cut his curls. He couldn't believe how much he looked like himself as a baby. They were like a spitting image, aside from the dimples. Those all came from his beautiful mother. He had pictures all over his apartment. He wouldn't lie about his son. He was proud of him. It was awkward when Lindsey came over for the night the first time. She was a bit nervous getting involved with someone with a kid, but they talked it through.

* * *

December

"Hey Brooke can we talk," Peyton asked her best friend.

"Sure P. Scott. Let me just get this little guy in his pj's and put to bed," Brooke said cleaning up Alex.

Peyton was proud of her friend. She was a great mother and for being a senior in high school she was taking on so much and doing it all so well. She remembers the first month after Lucas left that Brooke was crying everyday because she was overwhelmed. It was even harder the next month when Brooke found out that Lucas had a girlfriend. She tried to put on a brave face, but Peyton knew it killed her. Brooke had also started to date. She had been seeing Dylan for about a month and he seemed great with Alex. She was happy her friend was happy.

"That boy is a bundle of energy," Brooke laughed as she plopped down on the couch. "Now I see why Nathan is so tired everyday when he leaves here. So what's up Scott?"

"So you know Christmas is coming up," she started not sure how to start this conversation. Brooke nodded and she continued, "and my parents wanted to make sure you were still going to be coming," Peyton said almost in a questioning way.

"I think so, unless my parents actually show up. You know how they always say they will and then just send gifts," Brooke said with a laugh. "And I wouldn't want to spend Christmas without my Peyton and Nathan Scott. You guys are family."

"That's the thing Brooke. I just want you to be okay since Luke will be home," Peyton said nervously. She watched her friends composure fall and then struggled to hide her feelings. This was going to be the hardest part. "He's bringing Lindsey too," Peyton said apologetically.

To say that Brooke was crushed was not even the definition. She tried not to let her face fall when she heard this. Sure she knew he was dating and so was she. She just didn't think it was serious enough for him to bring her home to meet his family, her son. She was dating herself, but nothing serious. She had hoped that at Christmas Lucas would spend time at her place and they could work things out. She missed him and wanted to have the family he wanted before. She felt the tears almost forming and luckily Alex screams broke her chain of thought. She told Peyton they could talk another time and Peyton nodded understandingly.

* * *

"Lindsey just relax. My family is going to love you," Lucas said as he grabbed her hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. He really did like her. She was different than anyone he had ever met. He enjoyed spending time with her and he had grown attached to her quite quick. Maybe it was because he didn't have anyone else around, but he didn't want to think it was that.

"I'm just nervous Luke. I'm meeting your family for the first time on Christmas Eve of all nights. I just want them to like me because I lov…. because I really like you," she said and smiled.

He was so happy she stopped herself from saying it. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure if it was love. As they entered the house and saw everyone he felt right at home. His chest tightened a little when he saw Brooke. Even from behind she was beautiful. No one had noticed them enter and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. But wait. Who was the guy kissing Brooke? No one told him that Brooke was seeing someone. He felt jealousy and he wasn't sure why. He thought he was over her and it got even worse when he saw the guy holding his son. He cleared his throat and everyone finally took notice.

Dinner was tense and awkward. The conversation was sparse and Brooke and Lucas avoided each other. He smiled deeply when his seven-month-old son made a mess and called for mama. She really was doing a good job with him and he was very glad. It kind of made him long to quit school and send every second with him. When he tried to hold him Alex freaked out. Brooke tried to stand close to calm him, but that just made him want to go to her more.

When Nathan came over Alex seemed to calm down. However his brother's presence pissed him off more than anything when his son reached for Nathan and uttered the words that broke Lucas's heart.

"Da-da."

Silence overcame the entire room and everyone stopped to look at the threesome in the middle of the room.

Okay so I know I'm jumping around a bit with this story, but I have so many ideas floating through my brain. Lol. Also thanks to the three of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I wrote this for you guys. I'll update when I get a decent amount of reviews for this chapter, and not until then. It's only fair! So review and let me know what you think!


	7. Just Like Daddy Dearest

Wow!! I was beyond blown away with all of the reviews. When I said I wouldn't update till I got more than three, I never expected that kind of response! I appreciate EVERYTHING you guys wrote, whether it was good or bad. The feedback really helps me improve and motivates me to write where I want this story to go. I only started to write because one of my professors said it would help me strengthen up my writing. I'm not do I ever intend to write professionally, but I do enjoy writing these two. I know there are many questions and I hope this chapter does you all justice and answers those questions. I know some people don't like all the drama but that's what keeps it going. Lol. Trust me I'd love nothing more than the happy ending for Brucas that we all never got, but I wanted to write more than a chapter. J I am a diehard Brucas shipper. So you all want Brucas and without further ramblings. I hope you enjoy and please review!

~**B***L*N~

"Da-da? Baby, I'm your daddy. Don't you remember all the time we spent together this summer," Lucas asked his son, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He looked around the room at all of the nervous faces. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That is until Dan laughed and sneered, "Well done son." It was this precise moment that he realized just how much he was missing out on. He looked between his son and his brother. "Nathan, how much time do you spend with my son," he asked in an irritated voice.

"Ugh…." He looked around the room and didn't want to have this conversation with everyone present. "You guys mind giving us a few minutes," Nathan asked. He watched Brooke take her son from Lucas's arms, but gestured to her to have Peyton take him. This was a conversation that they should all be involved in. Nathan closed the doors and turned back to his brother. "Every day pretty much Luke. Brooke needs help," he stated plain as day.

"Help? I think this is a little more than help Nathan. I'm gone for a few months and you are acting like my sons father," Lucas spat harshly. "I spent all summer bonding with him just to have him look at me a stranger when I come back."

"You are a stranger Luke! Maybe if he had a father around, I wouldn't be needed," Nathan bit back. He was pissed. He was helping out his brother and he wasn't going to let Luke treat him like this; not this time. Brooke couldn't juggle everything and Lucas knew this when he left. He had asked Nathan to help her as much as he could before he left for college. That was the promise Nathan gave and that little boy was his family as well.

"Fuck that Nathan. I may not be around, but Brooke knows if she ever needed me I would be here," he says looking at her, finally acknowledging that she was in the room. He was about to continue when she put her hands up to silence him.

"No Luke, you haven't been there. You stopped calling and never came to visit. I needed help and you knew it, but you chose to ignore it. I understand you are busy with school, but do NOT take this out on your brother. He has been nothing but helpful to me. If it weren't for him, Haley, and Peyton I'd be dead from exhaustion and dropped out of school. I choose to have this baby so I will take my responsibility, but do not chastise your brother for being there. Aside from me they are the only family he has and knows," Brooke said calmly. She wasn't going to fight, but she was done being a pushover to Lucas.

"The last time you talked to me was on a voicemail! Alex was sick, but you never asked me to help yo.." Lucas tried to argue back.

"She shouldn't have to ask you Luke. That is the point. You are his father. You should have been there for him without Brooke asking you," Nathan butt in. His brother really was clueless.

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Butt out, Nate."

"Lucas don't get angry with your brother. He's just trying to help. It's getting late and I'm not up for arguing so I'm bringing Alex home. You and your family have a good Christmas" Brooke said annoyed as she backed away.

"Can I come see Alex after," Lucas almost begged. "Please, I just want to spend time with him."

She really wanted to say no, but she gave in. It was Christmas and she didn't want to fight anymore. Maybe this would be the closure they needed. "Sure, you have a key," she said as she slumped her shoulders and left the room.

Nathan waited for Brooke to leave before he finished saying what he needed to, to his brother. He was sick of being nice and he was just going to lay it on the line. "Listen Luke, you're my brother. You're an idiot as well. You have a beautiful son and his mother is breathtaking. You come home after months away, with another girl to boot, and expect everything to be as you left it. Brooke is here slaving away and you are off gallivanting at college with god knows who. She is acting as sole parent and doing the best she can. This may sound harsh but here it is. I took a year off from college to help Brooke, even though I didn't want to. I stepped up to be the man you obviously cannot be now. I'm not trying to take your son away, but if you don't get your act together soon they will both be gone. It's time for Lucas Scott to grow up and act like a father so I don't have to fill those shoes. That kid is going to grow up and learn to hate you like you hate Dan if you don't. Man you are turning into what you hate the most. That's the reality and this conversation is over," Nathan said as he slammed out of the room.

~L&L~

Lucas wanted to go after him and hit him. He wanted to tell him that he was wrong and that his son would never hate him like he hated his father. He should have made Alex and Brooke his priority, but like always Lucas Scott is a fuck up. It was not a mistake coming home, but bringing Lindsey was. He was not over Brooke and this trip had clarified that for him. Just as his thoughts went to her she entered the room.

"Hi, babe. Everything ok," she asked sweetly.

When he noticed her walking towards him he moved away. "No Lindsey it's not. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you home with me," Lucas said apologetically.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Luke. I know you want to spend time with your son, and I want to, too. Brooke is going to have to accept that I am a part of your life now. You guys are history and you have moved on. She can't hold that against you," Lindsey snapped in a bitchy tone.

This just made Lucas realize further that he didn't want her. "That's the thing Lindsey. Brooke didn't say anything about you, about us. I'm the one who is saying this. I have priorities here and I have been blowing them off to spend time with you. You're a great girl, but," Lucas said as he was cut off.

"Are you breaking up with me Lucas? On Christmas Eve? Is it a baby you want? If you do, we can have one back home," Lindsey pleaded.

Lucas could only look at her with disgust. "Lindsey, seriously are you crazy? We haven't even had sex and you're talking about having a baby! I have a baby that I love and adore, here. This is my home, not Boston! Look I'm sorry, but I think you should head back home. This whole thing that has gone on between us has been a mistake. I'm sorry. I'll get you a ticket and bring you to the airport," he said while avoiding her glare.

"Fuck you Lucas. I'll get myself home without your help! Funny how you act all fatherly while you are here, but while you're at school you could give two shits about your son," she spit out while grabbing her coat and slamming out the door.

"Well that went well," Lucas choked out. It shouldn't be like this he thought as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

~B&N~

"Hey Nathan, what are you doing here," Brooke asked while she edged over so he could enter the apartment.

"I'm sorry about Lucas. He is acting like such a jerk and you and Alex deserve so much better. I know he hurt you by bringing that crazy whore here," Nathan chuckled.

Brooke laughed at this. Lindsey sure wasn't what she thought Lucas would go for. She was different than anyone that Lucas had previously been with. "Hey can't be any worse than Dylan. When he dropped me off he asked if he could spend the night and maybe we could finally have sex," Brooke laughed.

Nathan chuckled at how the guys threw themselves at her. She was beautiful, but so much more when you got to know her. "Sorry. Not all guys are dicks. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay," he said and waited for her to nod. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Brooke. Have a good night and get some rest. Give Alex a kiss for me. I'd love to spend more time, but Haley and I are going to start a tradition for this night."

She walked him back to the door and waived at Haley waiting in the car for him. "Nathan, I think it's about time you asked her to marry you. It's been four years and neither of you are leaving the other," she said with a sincere smile.

"Maybe when I start making some cash. This family stuff is expensive," Nathan laughed. Brooke watched him head back to Haley and smiled. Now that was what she called a storybook romance. They were young, in love, and broke. None of that seemed to matter as long as they had the other. She locked the door and went to her room, collapsing on her bed. She was tired and just wanted to sleep after the day she had encountered.

~L&A~

Lucas had gone to the Rivercourt to clear his head, but nothing seemed to be working. When he got into his car and started to drive he found himself at Brooke's apartment. She would probably kill him for just going in, but he figured she would be sleeping either way. He sat on the couch and just looked around. There were toys and pictures everywhere. He picked up the picture off the side table and ran his fingers over it. It was the one of him, Brooke, and Alex the day he was born. It was the same one he had on his nightstand. He stood up when he heard his son stirring over the baby monitor. He went and got the bottle from the fridge that he knew would be there and went to his sons room.

He gently picked Alex up from the crib and sat in the rocking chair. He seemed okay with Lucas holding him so Alex laid him down in his arms and brought the bottle to his mouth. Lucas smiled down at his very hungry son. He was looking up at him with the biggest blue eyes and wrapping his tiny fingers around one of Lucas'.

"Hey buddy. Look at how big you are getting. I can't believe its been almost four months since I held you. I gotta talk to your mummy about this hair. She hated when I let mine get long and here you are with a full head of curls," Lucas whispered. Alex kicked his legs and smiled at Lucas. "Is that funny, huh," Lucas asked as he lifted his son to burp him.

He got Alex to burp and then continued feeding him. "I know I haven't been a good daddy and I'm sorry. I promise that I'm going to do better. I love you and your mommy so much and I always seem to mess things up. You don't know how lucky you are to have a mommy like yours. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. I hope you grow up to have a heart just like she does," Lucas said as he ran his fingers over his babys face. Alex had fallen back asleep so Lucas gently laid him back in his crib.

"I love you Alex," Lucas said as he quietly shut the door behind him.

~B&L~

Brooke was tired but her body was so used to getting up and feeding her baby. She could probably do this routine sleeping. She was about to go into his room when she bumped into something. She let out a small scream before she realized it was Lucas coming out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Lucas," she yelled and then quickly lowered her coice so she wouldn't startle Alex. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah it's 2:30. I wanted to see him and you said I could come by. He woke up when I came in so I fed him so that you could sleep," Lucas said while looking down at his feet.

"Luke, I said you could come by, but not at this hour. This is ridiculous. I don't mind if you come by, but sneaking around when I'm sleeping and your girlfriend is at home isn't right. Alex isn't something to be ashamed of and I won't let you treat him like that."

Well that statement certainly made him snap his head up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen so that they wouldn't wake Alex up. "Ashamed? I'm not ashamed of him at all Brooke. I love him. I'm not sneaking around either. Lindsey was a mistake and she's gone home. I wanted you to be able to sleep and I remembered he liked to eat at a certain time."

"Luke, you can't keep doing this. Alex needs stability and you can't provide that. I won't deny you from seeing him, but you can't keep coming into his life when it's convenient for you," she hissed at him.

Lucas stood his ground in front of her. "I asked you to come with me and you said no. Why are you making me feel like I never loved either of you enough," he asked wanting an answer.

"Love," she scoffed. "Seriously Lucas don't go there. I LOVED you. I gave up so much for you to get what you wanted all the time. I did it and never regretted it. I said no to going with you because I am sick of chasing your dreams. I have dreams too Luke and they aren't all about following you around. I have other priorities," she snapped back. "So don't even go on about," she was cut off.

Watching her get angry with him, made him angry as well. Not angry with her, but with himself. He cut her off by kissing her. At first she stood there, and then for a second she kissed him back. He loved the feel of her soft, plump lips on his own, while her small hands pulled at his short hair. She smelled amazing and her touch was so soft. Even through her clothes he could feel how warm she felt against him as he pulled her to him. It ended as fast as it began when she pushed away and slapped him. He whispered out, "I love you," to her intense glare.

Her eyes were burning like liquid fire. She wasn't about to admit she enjoyed the kiss when she was so angry with him. She didn't know what else to say to him. "Get out," she said pushing on his shoulders. He wouldn't budge though and it made her want to scream. She started pounding her tiny fists against his chest and telling him to leave. She felt like all of the energy was draining from her body when the sobs came. He pulled her to him and ran his hands through her soft hair.

She pulled away and controlled her sobs. "Go Luke. I can't do this again, only to watch you leave again in a few days," she said as she stormed away and locked herself into her room.

He stood in the same spot for a few minutes and decided the fate of his future and what was best for his family. He glanced around for a few minutes and made up his mind about what he was going to do. He locked the door on his way out and made his way back home.

Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow! Thank you again for all of the reviews and feedback from the last chapter. You guys are amazing!! Please review!


	8. Is he Dillusional?

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I appreciate it and I'm glad it was taken better than the previous chapter. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy this installment! I just wanted to shout out to a few people who motivated me to make sure this and the last chapter were good!

Chelsea—I appreciate that you took the time to review both chapters. You wrote so much and honestly, I appreciate everything you wrote. You took the time to put the thought into it and I thank you for that. You are tough, but I like that. You're one of the first people to challenge me—so thank you. I respect all the feedback you gave.

DANI OTH—I love your reviews. I appreciate how you review everything I do. You are the best! I hope everything is going better with you and looking forward to your update! Thanks for always keeping me motivated to write!

Dianehermans—you are such a loyal reviewer so thank you for always writing!

And to everyone else who has reviewed and taken the time to read what I have, thank you. It is appreciated and all feedback is welcome! If I got reviews like you all give all the time I'd never stop writing! Lol. You guys are all seriously awesome! So please continue to read and review and I hope I continue to please!

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.**

~L~

When Lucas got in his car to drive home his mind was everywhere. He smiled proudly at how beautiful and special his son was. He really did love the little bonding time they shared tonight. To see him smile and kick his tiny legs made Lucas's heart melt. He looked so much like a combination of his parents and definitely had his mother's affectionate side. Tomorrow he would owe his brother a big apology. Deep down he was so thankful his son had someone amazing like Nathan in his life. He even contemplated that Brooke and Alex would be better off with him.

~B&A~

"I love you." Those were the words that had kept her up for the remainder of the night and the next few following. He must have been delusional. If he loved her he would have picked up the phone every night and called her like she had tried so many times. He would have done everything in his power to come home when he said he would have. If he loved her liked he claimed he wouldn't have moved on. If he loved her like she loved him he would have planned a surprise visit like she had done.

**Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
**

_"You ready buddy, your daddy is going to be surprised to see us. He doesn't know we are here," Brooke said as she unbuckled Alex from the car seat. It had been a grueling drive, but they hadn't talked much. Brooke missed him and though that she would surprise him by visiting him for the weekend. She hadn't thought twice about it when she packed up her car and told Nathan where she was going._

_She nestled Alex into her arms and threw the diaper bag over her shoulder. She smiled as she looked at her son and then up to the building where B.U. was playing a game tonight. "Lets go surprise your daddy," she said as she quickly made her way inside. She had decided that tonight she would tell Lucas that being away from him was too hard. Although she would miss Tree Hill she wanted them to be a family. She was going to tell him she was in love with him and finally ready to move here with him. _

_Lucas played well. They sat back in the corner more and he hadn't noticed them. She didn't want to distract him so she would approach him after the game. Alex was very well behaved throughout the game. He didn't cry once. He just smiled and kicked his little feet during the game as his daddy played. When the game ended she quickly picked up herself up and grabbed the diaper bag. She made her way almost to the bottom when she stopped him. He had a huge smile on his face and she thought that he had seen them and was about to yell out when she saw a young girl throw herself at him. At first she thought it was a friend, until she saw him kiss her. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched him walk away hand in hand with the girl in his own little world._

_She didn't try to stop him and let him know she was there. Her heart was too broken for that. She just packed her car back up and buckled Alex up. She cried the entire six-hour drive back to Tree Hill and swore that she wouldn't let him hurt her again._

Brooke rose from her bed and made her way to her son's room when she heard him wake. He was such an angel and she couldn't help but smile every time she looked at him. Today she was taking him for his first haircut. She didn't want to but everyone kept saying he looked like a girl and Brooke didn't want them picking on him anymore.

"Let's feed you and get you cleaned up," she giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "You are getting so big, my little man," she said as made funny faces and he let out little laughs.

~N&L~

"Nate, can we talk," Lucas asked as he lightly tapped on his brother's door. He was supposed to be heading back to school in the next few days and he needed to talk to his brother. When Nathan grunted 'Yeah" Lucas walked in.

Nathan made no qualms about still being pissed at Lucas for the way he behaved. He was family so he would hear him out, but as far as Nathan was concerned that's about where it ended. 'What do I owe the pleasure," he snidely commented.

Lucas put his hands up in the air, motioning that he didn't come to fight. "Thank you Nathan," was what he started out with. When he saw his brother look at him surprised he figured it was okay to continue. "Thank you for caring for Alex, for helping Brooke, for putting your life on hold. I was really selfish and I wanted to say thank you for stepping up."

Nathan was actually kind of shocked. His arrogant, self-absorbed ass of a brother was being sincere. He was almost speechless. "Umm…. you're welcome," was all he got out before Lucas spoke again.

"So listen. I told Brooke that I loved her and she doesn't feel the same. She has let me spend lots of time with Alex this week, but I think it would be best for them if I just go away. They are happy Nate and I don't want to mess that up. She's everything I ever wanted and the only person I could ever image to have my child, but she deserves so much better. I'm going to tell them good-bye this afternoon."

Nathan wasn't sure what to say. In a way he was relieved because maybe Brooke could get her closure, but he knew deep down that Brooke loved and still wanted to be with Lucas. He was the only one who knew she had gone to Boston for Lucas and he was there with her when she came home crying. He knew he shouldn't but as he watched his brother walking toward the door he blurted out, "She went to Boston for you."

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. He was actually nervous because he had no idea what his brother meant. He slowly turned around and walked back. "What do you mean she went to Boston for me," Lucas asked.

"In October. She packed up the car and drove with Alex to Boston. She went to your game to tell you that she loved you, she was proud of you, she wanted to be a family, and that she wanted to move there with you," Nathan just blurted out. He wasn't sure why he told his brother this, but it just came out. Maybe it was because he saw the kind of love they had for eachother was a rare kind, like his love of Haley.

Lucas thought back to his games and didn't recall seeing her or Alex at any of them. Usually he would scan the crowd and see if maybe they had come without him knowing, but always failing to see them there. "Nate, she never came. I never saw her. Maybe she just got scared and…"

"She saw you with Lindsey. You had won the game and Lindsey ran into your arms and kissed you. You both left hand in hand. Do you want the exact date Luke, because I remember the broken girl who came back that day," Nathan said harshly but then calmed down. "Somewhere deep down she's still a fan of you Lucas. You just need to prove that she's the most important thing in your," but he didn't get to finish because Lucas ran from the house.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

~B&L~

Lucas had driven for nearly three hours. How could he have been so stupid to think she didn't love him? He knew what game Nathan was talking about. He remembered that night clear as day. That was the first game he had won for the season. That was also the night that he thought he was going nuts seeing visions of Brooke and Alex. When Lindsey had rushed at him he lost focus. He had dreamt of them coming so many times he thought he was just imagining it. If only he had not been so stupid and stopped to turn around, he would have seen that she really came.

He found himself at her apartment. He could hear laughing inside and it burned his throat. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Jealousy overtook him when he heard a guys laugh but when he heard his sister laugh he got himself in check. He opened the door with his key and all eyes went to him. He could see that Alex must have already been put to sleep and he desperately needed to talk to Brooke.

He knew he sounded rude but he couldn't help it. "Peyt, Jake can you guys leave? I need to talk to Brooke." He saw that she was about to protest and he stopped her. "It's important." They nodded and headed out the door, with Brooke waving from the door. When she shut the door he could see that she was pissed that he threw her company out, in her place. He pulled off his soaking wet jacket from getting caught in the storm and threw it on the couch.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

He didn't wait for her to start yelling at him. He just walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw all the pain surface that he had caused. It almost caused him to cry, but he had to know that somewhere deep inside that she still loved him. He quickly pulled her face to his own and brought his lips to hers. Her hands found the way to his arms, but she didn't try to pull him away. She just held on to them and kissed him back. Her lips parted and gently caressed her tongue with his own. His mouth slowly searched her entire crevice to become familiar with her again. Her taste was intoxicating and the way her body fit with his was like a puzzle. He never wanted to forget what she tasted like. He pulled away from the kiss first and just rested his forehead against hers.

She fought to keep the tears at bay, but they were betraying her. She felt his fingertips wipe them away as he whispered, "I'm sorry" to her. He never let his hands leave her skin though. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. He was the love of her life, but she couldn't admit that because he would just hurt her again. She kept her eyes closed. When he asked her if she loved him she couldn't answer him. She finally moved away and regained some of her composure.

"You can't ask me that anymore Luke. You are leaving again tomorrow and who knows when we will see eachother again. You can't expect me to profess my love for you every time you come home, only to walk out again. Every time you do that I lose a piece of my heart and I need to be strong for our son," she said as the tears made their way down her face.

He just stood starring at her. She had on sweats, no make-up, her hair in a ponytail, and tearstains on her face and he thought she never looked so beautiful. He hated the thought of hurting her and he was being selfish, but he couldn't leave without knowing they were together. After what Nathan had told him he knew that nothing else mattered if they weren't together. If he couldn't fall asleep every night with her and his son under the same roof than nothing else mattered. He could have all the money in the world and fame, but if he had it alone it meant nothing. He snapped out of it when she spoke.

"Luke, go back to school, get your dream, and move on. I think I am going to move to California to spend time with my family," she said honestly. She hadn't spoken to them about it, but she knew they wanted to see more of their grandson.

Lucas panicked. His whole plan wouldn't work if she moved across the country. She couldn't do this because he needed her. From nowhere the tears came to his eyes and the pleading came.

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

"Please don't leave me Brooke. I know I've messed up but I need you and Alex. Nothing else matters. I don't care about anything else in the world except the two of you," he stated. He saw her trying to cut in, but he needed to finish what he had to say. "I just need to know you love me. I've done something for you and Alex. I spent the afternoon getting my transfer papers sent back here. I don't want to be away from you and Alex anymore. None of it matters without you. I'm coming back for you. Please say you'll stay and be with me since I'm coming home for you. I'll help you chase your dreams now," he said as he sank to the floor in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into her stomach.

He felt her fingertips running through his hair and the tears from her eyes falling on him. "Please Brooke, stay," he begged.

**The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.**

So what did you think? Review and let me know. I really like it when you guys give me feed back so I want reviews! Lol. Hey it has made me update faster!

.


	9. Stranger In My Bed

A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same

Brooke woke up and looked at the alarm clock. 4 a.m. She really didn't want to get up and go school today. As if on cue Alex started crying so she gently crept out of bed. She didn't want to wake Lucas. He had a rough practice last night and was up until 2 a.m. studying. It was good having him back, but awkward at the same time. He had kept his word and moved back to Tree Hill to be close to her and Alex. He had moved in with Brooke because Dan blew a gasket when Lucas transferred schools. He wouldn't let him anywhere near the house. Brooke had allowed him stay so he could be near Alex, but that's as far as any content with him went. She knew he was uncomfortable on the couch so she offered him to sleep in the room, as long as there was no physical contact. They had done well with that except the two times they shared heated kisses in the beginning. Brooke didn't let it get any further than that though, not after the last time.

_Lucas had been back for about a month. Nathan and Haley had taken Alex for the night and she and Lucas decided to stay in and just hang out. Lucas had rented some movies and Brooke picked up some take-out. They had gotten through one film and started talking. They shared a laugh about when Alex had thrown up in Lucas's face when he spun him around. Lucas fake pouted and Brooke jokingly cupped his face in her hands and talked to him like a baby._

_When the laugh was over neither dared to move. Lucas leaned in first and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Brooke felt her entire body get goose bumps just from his touch. She slowly parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Before she knew what was happening they were in the bedroom. Lucas was fiercely kissing her beneath him. Her tiny hands were molded to his arms. He balanced his weight on one arm while the other hand moved to the buttons on her shirt. She moaned into his mouth because it felt so nice to have his hands touching her. When his hands ran over her stomach down she suddenly realized what they were doing. She pushed him off of her and told him that they couldn't do it. She buttoned her shirt back up and went and slept on the sofa._

What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume

She crept from the room and made her way to the kitchen to grab Alex's bottle. She wasn't feeling good today. She knew she had a fever and standing up made her feel like passing out. She had been trying to rid herself of a cold that she couldn't seem to shake. She quietly grabbed Alex from the crib and tried to feed him, but he was fussy. She could tell he wasn't feeling good today either and his screams seemed to intensify every time she moved him. The pitch was only intensifying the headache she already had.

"You not feeling well baby," she asked as she grabbed the thermometer to take his temp. She saw that he had a fever and brought him to the bathroom to get some medicine. He wouldn't stop crying. "Shhh baby. I'm gonna get you some medicine to make you feel better," she said as she gently rocked him in her arms. She closed the door so she wouldn't wake Lucas, but apparently it was too late for that. Lucas came into the bathroom looking slightly disheveled. He was in shorts, had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Everything okay," he asked as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the light.

"He's got a fever and has a temp. I was just giving him some medicine. He won't eat for he," Brooke said frustrated. "I'm sorry I tried not to wake you."

Lucas motioned for her to hand him Alex. "Here let me try," he said as he took his son. Alex seemed to quiet down a little when Lucas held him. Lucas noticed that Brooke didn't quite look herself today. "You okay pretty girl," he asked worriedly.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Just tired and not feeling too good today. I can't seem to shake this stupid cold."

Lucas took the palm of his hand and brushed it against her cheek. She was burning up. "Why don't you go lay down Brooke and I'll take care of Alex." He saw that she was going to argue with him that she could handle it, but he beat her to it. "No arguing Brooke. I'm up and I feel fine so go lay down," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. He made sure she got into bed and then closed the door so she could get some rest.

He focused his attention back on his son. "What's the matter little guy," he asked as he watched his son chew on his fingers. Lucas took his finger and placed it in Alex's mouth. "Someone's fussy because they have some more teeth coming in huh," he asked as he saw the new tears forming in his sons bright blue eyes. He walked to the freezer and pulled out a teether and Alex went to town on that. He seemed content and when he was done with that Lucas fed him. He wouldn't eat a lot but anything was better than nothing. He could see that Alex was still tired so he brought him back to his room and rocked him in the rocking chair till he fell back asleep. Lucas glanced at the clock and decided he would try to go back to sleep for at least another hour.

He climbed back into bed and checked on Brooke first. She had moaned and pushed his face away. He took that as a sign to leave her alone so he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. The sleep he so desperately needed wouldn't come. He turned on his side and faced Brooke. She looked so beautiful when she slept, even with her breathing different and a runny nose. He wanted to pull her into his arms and let her feel safe and comfortable next to him, but he didn't want to wake her. He whispered very quietly "I love you" and placed a small his on the top of her head.

At eight he tried to tell Brooke he would stay home and take care of her and Alex, but she was moody this morning and told him to go to school and get out of her face. When she didn't feel good she was one crabby person. He grabbed his bag and keys and rushed to class. He had finals today and made it just on time. He was supposed to have basketball practice, but he told the coach he couldn't because he had a sick family. He got a one-time pass to skip.

Nathan had caught up to him after his last final. Lucas was proud that he had gone back to school. Nathan bitched and moaned about it, but he secretly loved it. Lucas barely spoke to Dan anymore, but his mother had been great at helping to watch Alex when he and Brooke had school. She had partly done it to help and so that Nathan could go back to school. Lucas had told her he would take some time off, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Man, you look like shit, didn't anyone tell you that," Nathan laughed as he sat on the bench next to Lucas. He found it even more amusing when Lucas looked up at him with a dirty glare. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today," Nathan teased in a baby voice. "Now I see where Alex gets his temper in the morning," Nathan laughed.

"I think I'm still sleeping. After practice I went home and studied till 2 in the morning, and after about an hour and a half of sleep Alex woke me up. He's teething and Brooke is sick. So yes I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so cut the shit," Lucas sneered.

Lucas's bitter attitude didn't faze Nathan though. "Now you know what Brooke went through for months alone. You have only had to put up with this for what four months? Imagine when she was on her own," Nathan jabbed back. He watched his brother's face contort a bit and kind of felt bad for bringing up a sore subject. "Speaking of Brooke. How are things going between the two of you? Have you professed your undying love yet?"

Lucas sighed deeply. "It's going…nowhere. I am so in love with her, but I'm not sure she feels the same. We share the same bed, never touch, and I feel like sometimes she wants more but I don't know how to approach the subject. I always just want to kiss her and tell her I love her but I'm not sure what she feels so I haven't tried to talk to her about it."

"Give her time Luke. She loves you, but she needs to be sure you are not going anywhere." He watched his brother about to argue that point but cut him off. "When she is ready Luke you will know. Just be glad you have them both with you and be thankful for that. I miss my little nephew. I think I may borrow him for the weekend if you guys don't mind. He needs his bonding time with Uncle Nathan. Maybe that way you and Brooke could be alone. Possibly relieve some tension that you both have," Nathan chuckled.

Lucas laughed. He loved that his brother adored his son. "Yeah that's fine with me. I'll run it by Brooke, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. But I'm going to go run to the store and then home. I'll see you latter little brother," Lucas said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed to the car. Maybe a little alone time with Brooke is what he needed, but he wouldn't give Nathan the satisfaction of knowing that..

This wasn't what I wanted to be  
A man in misery  
Girl I look back a thousand times  
And can't believe that you left me  
Why you leave me baby  
Why can't you understand my pain  
How can I explain  
Girl I don't know what I'm doin' wrong  
I can't believe that your love is gone

* * *

"Thank you for skipping school with me today . I love you for helping me,' Brooke said as she curled up on the couch.

"Anything for my best friend. I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you lately so I'm glad you called. How is everything going," Peyton asked as she sat on the couch next to her friend. "And if you get me sick I will kill you," she giggled.

Brooke laughed at this too. "Things are going okay. Lucas has been a big help so I feel less stressed out. It's just that it's all a little…" she trailed off looking for the right word. "Awkward."

"How so, B?"

"I love having him here, but it feels different between us. I think I am in love with him again, but sometimes before bed it gets awkward. I wanted to kiss him the other night and I thought he did too but he didn't try. He got this look like he was off in thought and then smiled and turned off the light. It's been over a year since I've been with him and I find myself wanting those things again," Brooke said sadly.

"Well have you talked to him about this Brooke. Sometimes my brother is a bit thick headed." They both laughed at this because it was the truth.

"I'm just not sure how to bring it up. Oh hey Luke, you've been great with Alex and helping me out, but do you want more from this relationship than just friends. Just wondering because thoughts of having sex with you and being in a real relationship go through my head everyday,' Brooke said laughing. "How are things with Jake," Brooke said trying to change the subject.

Peyton grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Things with Jake are good. After two years together I am more than ever in love with him. Looking forward to prom coming up. Speaking of just ask Lucas to be your date so I can have you there with me. We have been talking about prom for forever and it wouldn't feel right going without you. Just talk to him Brooke. And for the record it is awkward talking about you wanting to have sex with my big brother." They both broke out into laughter at this. They would always be best friends and be there for eachother.

"Peyt if you knew how good he was you'd understand," Brooke said looking up. She realized how disgusting that sounded for his sister by the look that crossed her face and she couldn't stop laughing.

Lucas walked in and smiled at the two girls. Brooke was laughing and Peyton looked mortified. He hadn't seen Brooke laugh like that in what felt like forever. It made his insides melt. When they both saw him standing there they broke out into a new fit of giggles. He wanted to ask what was so funny, but he knew it was probably a private moment. Instead he held up the bag and told Brooke he brought her some soup and medicine.

"Thanks, Broody," she said before turning back to Peyton. She didn't notice that his nickname had slipped, but it made his heart beat faster and slower all at the same time. She hadn't called him that since they were in a real relationship and he wished for it so many times. Hearing that name roll off her tongue gave him hope.

Ooh yeah  
You're all I need  
You're all I see  
And I wish that we could do it again

"That's disgusting Brooke. I'm leaving now," Peyton said as she got off the couch. She walked over and gave her brother a hug. "You've got one crazy girl on your hands there," she said to Lucas before she left. He just laughed and shook his head. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It had been three days since they had both spoken to others about their feelings, but both had yet to speak to the right people about it. Brooke had agreed to let Nathan and Haley take Alex for the night, but she was nervous about being alone with Lucas again. He sensed that she was nervous but he wasn't sure about what. He thought maybe she was nervous because she hadn't spent much time away from Alex lately. He reassured her that Alex would be fine and she gave him a small smile. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"You going out tonight. Nathan said one of the guys from the team was having a kegger," Brooke asked, secretly hoping that he wouldn't go.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy and then laughed. "No, no party for me. I haven't slept much lately and I've been looking forward to staying in and getting time to sleep in since Nathan asked if he could watch Alex." He watched her face slightly relax at this news. "Besides going to school and being a daddy is hard work," he joked to lighten the mood. "All work and no sleep make Lucas no fun," he laughed as he tapped her nose with his finger.

She laughed back at this. "Agreed. Being a mommy at 17 is tiring." She watched him laugh and then lean his head back on the couch and close his eyes. It looked like something was bothering him or on his mind. When he said he was looking forward to sleep her heart sank a little. Didn't he want to be alone with her? Since they were friends she figured it would be okay to ask. "Hey Luke, you okay."

He opened his eyes and sighed. She certainly knew how to read him. "How'd you know," he asked and smiled.

"You were being a brooding bastard," she said in her raspy voice and playful smacked him in the arm. He smiled back, but she could tell he didn't find it too funny.

"Can we talk Brooke," he asked nervously. He knew he had to talk to her and it couldn't wait any longer. He needed her to know where his feelings stood.

When those words left his mouth she panicked and she tried to hide it in her facial expression. She was afraid he was going to say he was moving out, or that he was seeing someone else. He had after all been different lately. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had definitely changed to make things weird between them. "Sure," she said and tried to plaster on her best smile.

He didn't know how to start so he just opened his mouth and hoped it all came out right. "I know I've been a little different lately and that you can sense that. I know that I made you insecure when I left and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that I made you question my feeling in the past about you." He stopped when he noticed her face contort a little. "Brooke…" but she said something first.

"Lucas you don't have to be sorry. We aren't together and you don't have to apologize. The past is the past. I'm sorry for.." but she couldn't finish. She didn't want to hear him say that he didn't love her anymore. Those were the only words that would break her. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, but he was right behind her.

He pulled at her wrist and forced her to turn around and look at him. "Please let me finish Brooke. I need to ask you something and I need an honest answer," he waited for her to say anything but she didn't. "Do you still love me, or could you ever love me again," he asked and closed his eyes fearing rejection.

When he asked her this she shifted her gaze from the floor to his face. His eyes were closed and she knew he was bracing for rejection, like she had thought was coming for herself moments ago. "Lucas, can you look at me," she asked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers. She could see the fear behind them. "I do love you Lucas, but I think we want different things."

"What do you want Brooke," he asked somewhat frustrated. "I can tell you what I want. I want to be able to come home to my amazing son and a beautiful girlfriend. I want to be able to go to sleep at night giving you a kiss and holding you in my arms, not feeling like we are strangers sharing a bed. I want to be able to kiss you at anytime I want. I want you to want to make love to me as much as I want to with you. I dream about making love to you every time I look at you. I want a family with you, not just two people living in a place and raising a child. I want to love you, or rather be in love with you for the rest of my life," he said as he held her eye contact. He saw her hold on to his arms, as if for support. He saw the tears form in her eyes and braced himself for the rejection he felt would come. He didn't doubt her, but he doubted himself.

He watched her open her mouth and close it. He started to back away to give her some space, but her grip tightened on his arms. He could barely here her when she whispered, "I want all those things too, more than you know." He moved a little closer to her and asked her to repeat what she just said. She locked her eyes on his and spoke loud and clear. "I said I want all those things with you too, more than you know. I'm just scared Lucas."

"What are you scared of pretty girl. Please just talk to me because I am so in love with you and I need to be with you in order to live," he begged. "Please just let me in and I promise you will never doubt me again."

Baby you never took the time to know me  
You never took the time to understand  
Oh oh  
Yeah  
Said you never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man  
Oh  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man

Okay so what did you think? Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter and from every chapter. Thank you to Love me some Julian, BDavisLScott23, onetreehillgirl066, SouthernBellBrooke, bjq, arubagirl0926, Chelsea, Dani OTH, Princesakarlita411, dianehermans. Leona, Lesley, gg, xxlostangelxx, and everyone else who has reviewed! Much appreciated and I hope you enjoy! Please review and I'll be working on the next chapter.


	10. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Lucas put his fingers lightly under Brooke's chin and gently lifter her face to look at him. He saw the light mist forming in her deep green eyes. He pleaded again with her. "Please talk to me baby. What are you scared of," he said as he kept his eyes locked with hers as he cupped her face in his hands.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and leaned her face into his hands. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look back at him. She opened her mouth and spoke in almost a whisper. "I'm scared of you Luke," she got out and looked at him. When he whispered "why" back to her she continued. "I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. I know you came back Luke, but when you get your break and make it in the NBA you will be traveling all the time. Look what happened when you went to Boston. It wasn't even a few months and you found someone else. Alex needs stability Luke. I need stability. I love you so much and I want to be with you, but I can't open back up to you, just for you to leave me again," she said honestly.

He looked back at her almost shocked. "I..I…I never knew you felt like that. I love YOU Brooke. I love you and Alex and without you guys none of it matters. I would give up anything for the two of you. The NBA doesn't matter," he said not looking away from her. He saw her about to argue and stopped her. "I've been thinking about something for a while and I want to talk to you about it. I want to be a writer. I love basketball, but it's not what I want to do with my life anymore. I want to be creative and thoughtful and writing is what I want."

Brooke didn't know he thought about anything other than basketball. "Luke, I wan you to do what makes you happy, not changing for us. I don't want you to wake up one day hating us because you didn't do what you wanted to with your life," she said.

Lucas pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," was all he said as he pulled her towards their room.

"What are you doing," she asked as he dragged her with him.

He pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed. He walked away and flicked on the light and grabbed his bag off the desk. He looked over his shoulder at Brooke who was looking at him questioningly. He smirked and gave her a small chuckle. That earned him a smirk and an eyebrow raise from his beautiful girlfriend…or whatever they were. He grabbed his paper and walked back to her. He sat next to her and handed her the paper. "Read this," he said as he held the paper out for her.

He sat quietly for the next five minutes and watched her as she read his paper that he wrote. He watched as she frowned, smiled, and then cried. When she looked She had tear in her eyes and a big smile on her face. She gently brought her fingers up and ran them along his jawline. "When did you write that? Did you mean all of that?"

He smiled and moved his head so her fingers kept grazing his face. "I wrote it about a month ago. And I meant everything I wrote in that essay. You and Alex are all that matters. I don't want anything else in the world if I can't have you guys. You are my world," he said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't a kiss that was passionate or fierce. It was just light kisses of soft flesh against soft flesh. Brooke leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you Lucas." He smiled his famous Lucas Scott smile and said it back.

She leaned herself back on the bed and gently pulled his shirt so that he went back with her. They laid side by side and face to face not saying anything. She didn't break eye contact with him as she softly ran her hands over the front of his shirt. He smiled at her and put his hand over hers against his heart. "You know this belongs to you right," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose. She pulled his hand to her chest and repeated what he said. He pulled his hand from her heart and brought it to her face. He cupped her face in his hand as he finally kissed her with the passion they both desperately waited for.

They both wanted eachother, but neither wanted to be the first to make the first move just because they were unsure of the other. They hadn't been physical with eachother, since the beginning of Brooke's pregnancy. It was long overdue, but awkward.

Brooke decided that he wasn't going to make the first move and she would have to if this was going to lead anywhere further. She pulled her face away from Lucas's and her fingers fell to the buttons on his shirt. She didn't say anything at first and he didn't stop her. He just watched her with this glaze-over look in his eyes. She finally got the last button undue and ran her hand over his exposed skin. He let out a small moan and she smiled. She gently kissed him again and whispered, "I want you Lucas."

He simply nodded and brought his lips back to hers. He sat them up and took off his unbuttoned shirt. He pulled Brooke's sweater over her head and then sat behind her on the bed. She leaned into him and rested her palms on his thighs. He ran his hands up and down her arms while he gently kissed her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she tilted her neck and he placed butterfly kisses along the exposed skin. She moaned quietly and he smirked. He unwrapped his arms from her front and gently ran them along her back. He undid her bra clasp and she pulled her arms out so he could slip it off. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest. He carefully cupped them into his hands, remembering how wonderful her skin felt beneath his own.

He lifted her carefully over his lap so that he could lay her beneath him. He looked at her beneath him and smiled at her. He lightly kissed her soft lips and asked her if she was sure. She nodded and moved her fingers to the button on his jeans. He let her undress him and then he did the same. When they were completely exposed he just layed next to her and ran his hands over her body, memorizing every part of her all over again. When he was sure she was ready he gently climbed on top of her and parted her legs. Right before he was about to enter her she stopped him. He thought she was going to pull away from him, but she smiled at him and leaned over to open the drawer. She pulled out a condom and handed it to him. It made him smile at how shy she seemed and how responsible she was.

He kissed her as he entered her. She slightly winced at the feeling and he had to use all of his concentration not to finish before he even started. He stayed still for a moment allowing her to adjust and himself to enjoy her. She moved her hands to his hips and gestured for him to continue. He started out slow and worked their way to a rhythm. Brooke dug her nails into his back and begged him to go faster, and he held onto her hip to go deeper. Neither wanted the moment to end and prolonged it for as long as possible. It ended with Brooke arching her back and yelling his name and Lucas burying himself into her hair panting that he loved her.

* * *

Nathan had fed Alex and Haley gave him a bath. Something was different with Haley this week and he couldn't figure it out. He leaned on the doorframe and watched her dress and coo Alex.

"He's getting so big, so fast isn't he," Nathan stated.

Haley looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "He sure is. It's amazing how fast they grow up. It feels like just yesterday Brooke had him. I can't believe how much he reminds me of Luke," Haley said.

Nathan walked in the room and snaked his arms around Haley. "I can't wait till we can have one someday," he said and kissed the side of her head.

Haley surprised him with her response. "What about now?"

Nathan wasn't sure if she was serious or kidding. "Are you saying you want to have a baby Hales?"

"Wanting to and having are two different things. I'm pregnant Nathan," she said as she looked at him for any kind of response. When he didn't say anything she lifted Alex to her and started to walk away. She didn't get far because he spun her around and crushed her and Alex to his chest and cried tears of joy.

* * *

Nathan was so excited to share his news with Brooke. He knew that she would be so excited for him and even though he was shocked, he was happy. He knew Haley was it for him and it just meant they started a family sooner than planned. He unbuckled Alex from the car seat and let himself into Brooke's apartment. He looked around and didn't see anyone. 'Weird' he thought. 'It's noon, are they still sleeping?' he thought as he walked through the apartment.

He heard a noise coming from Brooke's room and figured it was Lucas grunting in his sleep.

He opened the door to try and surprise them with a wake up shout, but he was the one surprised to see Brooke on top of Lucas. He quickly muttered sorry and shut the door. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to wait for them to finish whatever they were doing or not so he just went outside with Alex.

Lucas came outside dressed and greeted his brother. "Ummm hey Nate. Sorry about that," he said as best he could.

"Never mention it again. Not a visual I want to replay, no offense," Nathan said as he handed Alex to Lucas. That little guy was already asleep again. "Is Brooke dressed? I kind of want to tell her something, well both of you," Nathan said as his smile returned.

Lucas opened the door and went inside with Nathan following. He picked his son up from the car seat and brought him to his crib to finish his nap. He then sat next to Nathan on the couch and yelled for Brooke to come out.

"Is Nathan still here," she shouted from their room.

"Yes," Lucas yelled back.

"Then I'm not coming out. I'm too embarrassed," she said from behind the door.

"Well I guess I'll wait till you come out," Nathan laughed and got out. "I have some news I want to share."

Brooke quietly emerged from the room and sat next to Lucas, almost trying to hide. She started rambling how she was sorry and really embarrassed. Lucas held her hand and Nathan shook it off.

"Okay, so Lucas isn't the only Scott we can call a daddy anymore," he blurted out with a proud smile on his face. He noticed the looks they exchanged with him and elaborated. "Haley told me this morning she is pregnant, I'm going to be a father," Nathan exclaimed.

They were both genuinely happy for him. Lucas knew he would be a wonderful father and Brooke saw the bond she would always share with him. Nathan had a bond with her son that was unbreakable and Brooke knew he would have the same thing with his own child.

* * *

Brooke stood over her sons crib and watched him sleep. It was amazing how much life changed and how quickly he was growing. Her prom and graduation were approaching, as was Alex's first birthday. She felt a tear slide down her cheek when she thought about the last year. This little boy in front of her meant more to her than anything in the world. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't know Lucas was in the room until his arms snaked around her waist.

"He's so beautiful isn't he," Lucas whispered into her ear.

She sniffled and responded. "Yeah, he's perfect." She felt Lucas's grip on her tighten and he asked if she was okay. She reassured him that she was fine and they were just tears of happiness.

"Luke can we talk," she asked as they left Alex's room.

"Sure, Pretty Girl. What's on your mind," he asked as he pulled her against him on the couch.

"Okay so I'm not sure if you want to, but Peyton asked me to talk to you and I said I would."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You're rambling so I know you're nervous. Just ask me whatever it is Brooke."

She turned so she was still in his arms but facing him. "I was wondering if you would take me to prom Lucas. I know it's not your thing, but I always told…" He cut her off with a quick kiss and a yes.

"You think Nathan would baby-sit," she asked.

"I'm pretty sure he would do anything you asked with a snap of your fingers Pretty Girl. You got the Scott boys wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours," he chuckled. She just smiled her dimpled smile and laughed.

Okay sorry this update was slow and not that long. I promise the next will be a little longer and hopefully up quicker! Thank you for all of the reviews on the previous chapter. They were awesome and totally kicked ass. You guys are the best! So review and let me know what you think!


	11. Brownie Batter, Prom Dresses, & Showers

Lucas awoke in the morning to a sleeping Brooke beside him. He shuffled lightly so he was turning to face her. He didn't want to wake her, rather enjoy her peaceful slumber. They weren't touching but Lucas felt closer to her than he had in a while. She was on her side with her hand near her face, her features soft and glowing, and her brunette locks flowed down her back and over her shoulder. He gently brushed then off her shoulder and to her back. Every time he looked at her he was amazed that he could love someone so much. He knew that he was out of her league, but somehow destiny had intervened and let him have this goddess. He thinks back to the first time he knew he had feelings stronger than friendship for her.

_Brooke had come over for dinner again at the Scott household. Brooke and Peyton were in the kitchen baking with Karen. Lucas had just come down from his bedroom with his over promiscuous girlfriend. His mother would ban him from ever having a female over if she knew what he was doing in his room in the 10th grade. He couldn't help it though. He was after all a teenage boy with raging hormones and an equally willing girlfriend._

_They walked into the kitchen to find Brooke and Peyton having a brownie batter fight. Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed. For the first time ever Lucas took in Brooke's appearance. She has on a short jean skirt and a black halter-top. Her hair was flowing down with light curls in it and she had a smile plastered on her face, her dimples extra deep. They hadn't noticed Lucas or Rachel yet and Peyton tried to make a run for it. Brooke dug the serving spoon in the batter and turned around flinging it directly in her direction. However, Brooke didn't see Lucas in time to stop herself. The batter flew right at him, splattering on his shirt, face, and hair._

_Normally Lucas would be pissed, but Brooke's smile was contagious. She immediately ran over to him and tried to clean it off of his face. She was so embarrassed and kept apologizing. He told her not to worry about it, but didn't stop her from running her fingers across his face, making an even bigger mess. What she did next was what really surprised him._

_"At least it tastes good," she said as she gently touched his lips with her batter filled fingers._

_He knew she was teasing him so he felt it was his right to tease her back. He opened his mouth and used his hand to hold hers so that he could lick the batter off one of her fingers. He locked eyes with her and saw her turn a bright shade of red. "Mmmm Good," he said as he let go of her hand._

_Rachel scoffed and slammed out the door and Brooke walked back to the sink to clean up without looking at him. There was something in that moment that he knew he would be in love with her eventually. She threw him a washcloth and apologized again. Peyton had to open her mouth and say it was only fair that Brooke cleaned his face since she made the mess. She had known that Brooke had a crush on him, but he was blind to it. His sister excused herself from the kitchen to go help her mom with laundry after Brooke had walked to Lucas to help him._

_She gently cleaned up his face and told him that he needed to clean his own hair. They both shared a laugh and when Brooke went to walk away Lucas grabbed her arm and stopped her. He knew he was toying with a dangerous line, but he really didn't care. She still wasn't facing him so he walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her tense up so he thought he'd lighten the mood. He leaned down a little and whispered, "You know it's not nice to throw food."_

_With that he proceeded to stick his hands in the batter and rub it in her face. She wiggled out of his grasp, screeching and tried to chase him but he beat her up the stairs. When he got up to his room and slammed the door he couldn't shake the feeling of how bad he wanted to kiss her. To be able to feel her lips on his and what she tasted like._

Lucas smiled at the memory. That was the first time he ever had real feelings for a girl. A week later he had broken up with Rachel and got the courage to kiss Brooke. From that moment on they were inseparable. For some reason this horrible feeling crept up on him and he feared it the moment he felt it. What would he ever do if something happened to her? She was it for him and without her he couldn't function correctly. She gave him the motivation and inspiration to go on. When he was having a bad day he would just have to walk in the door and see her and his son and he knew nothing could be better. He was about to wake her just so he could tell her that he loved her, but Alex woke up.

He went into his sons' room and picked him up from the crib. "What do you say we go wake mommy? She thinks I am hogging you and never let her feed you," Lucas said as he watched his son smile and kick his little legs. Lucas grabbed the bottle from the fridge and brought Alex back to his room. He gently sat on the bed and talked to his son before waking Brooke up. "Hey buddy, I just want to tell you that I love you and your mommy so much. I don't know what I would do without you guys," he said as he rubbed noses with his baby.

"We love you too Broody," Brooke said groggily and sat up. Lucas wrapped her in his free arm and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much Brooke."

"I love you too baby. Now give me my baby and stop being a hog," Brooke giggled as he kissed Lucas one more time and took Alex. He nestled into her arms and ate like a good baby. They were a perfect family. They may not have been rich but they had a beautiful, healthy, and happy family. They were to be envied by anyone looking at them. Brooke and Lucas were dotting parents and Alex was such a good baby. Even at a young age they were teaching him manners.

Lucas looked down adoringly at his family and noticed a tear slip from Brooke's eye. "What's wrong baby," he said as he pulled her a bit closer.

"I can't believe my baby is going to be one soon. He's growing so fast," Brooke said and wiped the tear.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said as he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Babies grow up hunny."

"Shut up Lucas Scott," Brooke laughed and playfully pushed his arm away. "I'm not an idiot, I know they grow up. It's just I can't believe how fast he has grown. When I first had him on my own here I used to cry and wish he was older so it wasn't so hard."

Lucas tensed when she spoke about how hard it was for her when he was gone. He knew it was hard for her and he carried that guilt with him every day. If he could go back in time, he never would have left them. If he was smart he would have stayed and Brooke Davis would be Brooke Scott. But it was too soon for that still. He knew she didn't trust him fully and he wouldn't ask her until he knew she fully trusted him again.

* * *

Brooke grabbed Peyton by the arm and dragged her into the 10th store that day to try on another "must have" dress. Brooke had gone through numerous dresses but each one had some kind of flaw. She just wanted to find something perfect. She hadn't gotten all dressed up in a long time and she wanted to look really pretty for Lucas. For one night she wanted to pretend they were a real high school couple with no problems.

"I swear Brooke, if you don't find something here than you are on your own," Peyton groaned. "I can't take any more of this."

"Always complaining Scott. It must run in the family," Brooke teased. "Besides I think I finally found it," she said as she grinned and grabbed the green dress from the rack and headed into the dressing room.

The dress was classy and beautiful. It was a silky material and went just below her knees. It was strapless and had a strap under her bustline. Brooke smiled at the dress. It was perfect; almost like the one that she wore when her and Peyton dressed up and Lucas first kissed her.

_"Brooke go and show Lucas your dress," Peyton teased._

_"Shut up Peyt. I don't even like him so why would I show him my dress you idiot," Brooke snapped._

_"Oh Puhleaze B. Davis. You have been in love with my brother for years. Deny all you want but I see the way you look at him."_

_"I do not look at him any way. Lucas Scott is…" but she was cut off when a voice spoke from the door._

_"What is Lucas Scott," he asked with a smirk on his face. "Damn Davis who knew you could be so pretty and girly," Lucas snickered when he saw her blush._

_"Lucas Scott is an arrogant, self-centered.."_

_"Brooke," Peyton snapped. She had had enough of her brother and best friend snickering and skirting around the fact that they liked each other. "Just tell him you like him already." Peyton gave her brother the evil eye when he laughed out loud. "And you Lucas. I see the way you always look at her and I've heard you talking in your sleep," Peyton said and smirked when she saw her brother turn a deep shade of red and dart from the room. _

_Peyton went to shower and Brooke was embarrassed and wanted to tell Lucas that Peyton didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't want things to be awkward with him because she spent a lot of time there. She went and gently tapped on his door and let herself in when he told her to come in._

_"I'm sorry Luke. Peyton was just trying to be funny. I don't want things to be weird." She noticed that he wouldn't look at her so she just gave up and started to walk for the door. She stopped when he called her name. When she went to turn around she was stunned at how close he was. She was even more stunned when she he didn't say anything, but planted a kiss on her. It wasn't a hard kiss but sweet. When he gently tried to pry her mouth open she allowed it. His hands held on to her hips and she put her hands around his neck. They kissed for a good two minutes before she pulled back from him. _

_"Luke, what was that?"_

_"I was embarrassed because I do like you Brooke. And by the way, green is definitely your color. You look really pretty," he said and smiled. He kissed her lips quickly again and then headed out._

She didn't think twice about the dress. This was the one she had to have. Peyton bought a matching white one and together they would be the knockouts of prom, Brooke had no doubt. She linked arms with Peyton and they headed back to casa-de-Davis/Scott to have dinner and catch up.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton arrived at the apartment and Lucas and Nathan were in painting the bedroom, so they didn't hear the girls come in. Brooke decided to be a little nosy and surprise them. She stopped in front of the closed door to listen to what they were saying, and shushed Peyton with a wave of her hand.

"What's the big deal Lucas, if you don't want to go just tell her," Nathan said as he rolled the green paint on the wall.

"I can't Nathan. She was so nervous to ask me and I couldn't disappoint her. I've put her through enough and she deserves to have a good night."

"You under-estimate Brooke. I'm sure she's not worried about the prom. As long as she has you and Alex that is all that matters. Why is it such a big deal to you anyways? Its just prom."

"Well you know how I agreed to tutor some of the high school students a while back," Lucas asked and watched his brother nod. "Well one of them came on to me. She tried to kiss me and then asked me to prom. When I declined and told her I was in love with Brooke she got all huffy. She said she'd make sure Brooke knew what kind of guy I was and I'd learn what it was like to be made a fool of. I quit tutoring after that and I don't want to run into her again. Brooke deserves a good night and I don't want Molly to ruin that for her. We have been through enough."

"So here is an idea. Tell Brooke the truth. You know if she finds out that someone else tried to kiss you and you didn't tell her that she would think you are lying to her. Is that really what you want after everything has been going so well," Nathan asked seriously.

"I swear I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away. I am so in love with Brooke that it is insane. But I guess you're right. I need to tell her the truth," Lucas sighed. This really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have, but he knew it was inevitable.

Brook crept away from the door and walked to the front door and stood on the porch gathering her thoughts. Peyton followed and Brooke explained what she had just heard. Peyton was beyond angry and explained to Brooke that Molly had done the same thing to Jake. Brooke tried to push the thought to the back of her head as she opened the door and shut it loud enough for the boys to hear this time. They came out of the room and Lucas walked over to Brooke.

"Hey baby, you guys have fun," he asked as he bent down to kiss Brooke. She smiled and avoided his kiss as best she could. She trusted Lucas, but something about him not telling her bothered her. She sidestepped around him and linked arms with Peyton.

"You guys hungry? I was going to order a pizza," she said as they all happily said yes in unison. She saw the looks Lucas was giving her every time he tried to touch her and she moved away. She was glad that Karen had decided to take Alex for the night, but she wasn't looking forward to when her friends left and it would just be her and Lucas.

* * *

Lucas was glad when his brother and sister decided to leave. He loved when they visited, but right now he was more focused on what was going on with his girlfriend. They never shied away from even in front of others, so Lucas knew something was up. When they waved Nathan and Peyton goodbye Lucas shut the door and tried to talk to Brooke but she avoided him by saying she wanted to shower. He was going to give her the space, but he decided he wanted to know what was going on. Alex would be home in the morning and Lucas wanted to get to the bottom of this before than. He let Brooke have a few minutes alone and then snuck into the bathroom.

He quietly shut the door and stripped away his clothes and opened the curtain.

"What the hell Lucas," Brooke shrieked.

He smiled at her sudden shyness and pulled her to him, even though she tried to resist him. "Now are you ready to tell me what's wrong," he asked while he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing," she said coldly.

He kissed her shoulder up to the side of her neck and nibbled on her ear. He whispered, "your lying to me," in her ear.

Her head snapped up at this and she pulled out of his grasp. She turned around and faced him with the hot water beating down her back. "That's where you're wrong Lucas. I don't lie, that's more your thing."

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"One word Lucas…..Molly," she said and watched his face drop. She scoffed and went to get out of the shower, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I swear Brooke, nothing happened. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I would never do that to you. Don't you know how much I love you," he asked pleadingly. His was mentally kicking himself for not telling her, but he didn't want to hurt her and he had NO feelings at all for the girl he had tutored.

"If it was nothing than why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to avoid fighting with you. It…she means nothing. I was going to talk to you about it tonight actually, but you kept avoiding me."

"Don't turn this around on me Luke."

"I'm not, I'm not baby. Please believe me. I wouldn't do anything to screw things up with you," he pleaded as he pulled her to him. He felt her shoulders drop in defeat and she put her arms loosely around his waist.

"No more secrets Luke," she mumbled into his chest.

"No more secrets baby," he said as he put his hand under her chin and captured her lips with his own. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to passionate. Lucas moaned into Brooke's mouth and pushed her against the wall. She ran her finger up and down his back and sucked hard on his neck, clearly leaving her mark.

He lifted Brooke off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas ground his hips into her hard and she gasped out loud. "Please Luke," she begged.

He locked eyes with her and moaned. "I want you so bad baby,' he said as he quickly devoured her mouth.

She mumbled into his mouth, "I want you too." With that Lucas moved his hand south and positioned himself inside of her. Brooke pushed herself off of the wall and into Lucas harder. He grunted and held on to her hips firmly. With each thrust Brooke would dig her nails into Lucas's back and he would moan out in pleasure. His soft thrusts soon turned rough and fast and both were begging the other for a final release.

Lucas, mmmm, I'm so….uggghhh, close," Brooke panted out.

"Come for me baby…..mmmm…yeah. Tell me..mmm..you never want me to….mmm…stop. Tell me that…uhhh…you only want…mmm..me" Lucas panted and pushed harder into her.

"Don't stop baby. It's only you Lucas….mmmm…only ever you," Brooke panted.

Within moments Lucas pushed hard into her and her back arched and she threw her head back and let the water run all down the front of her, while panting Lucas's name over and over again. Lucas just stood with her in his arms for a few moments until they both regained their composure. When both of their breathing calmed Lucas leaned his forehead against Brooke's and kissed her lightly.

"That was so good baby. I love you," Lucas said.

Brooke smirked and kinked her eyebrow. "I'm always good Lucas. I love when you get all possessive baby." Brooke laughed and then mocked Lucas. "Tell me..mmm..you only want…mmm….me."

"Shut up," he teased back and gently pulled her hair. "You never complain when you're screaming my name baby," Lucas smirked.

Sorry for the delay. Last week was spent in the hospital with my friend and I've had to play catch up with work and school. So sorry that this took longer than expected. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter. You guys rock and review again, Please!


	12. Insecurities

Brooke sat in the front of the classroom, amazed that she was finally here. She was a statistic starting off her first few weeks of college, but no one knew her. She had debated going to community college with Lucas, but in the end she decided on Duke. It was hard because between back and forth the commute was two hours, but her mother and father decided to move back and help out with Alex while the two of them attended school. It wasn't the only thing her parents had done for her and Lucas. Her parents knew it was rough for them in the apartment and only having one car that was starting to have problems between the two of them. For Brooke's graduation they got both her and Lucas brand new cars and rented a small house for them.

_"Brooke what are you doing in there? You're going to be late for your own graduation," Lucas joked from the other side of the bathroom door. "And our baby wants to give mommy a kiss to show her how proud he is of her."_

_Brooke looked at herself in the mirror in her graduation gown and wiped the sole tear that slid from her eye away. She was so happy with her life, but part of her was disappointed that her parents weren't here for her. In fact she hadn't even received a call. "I'll be right out Luke. I just need a minute, okay?"_

_"You okay, pretty girl," Lucas asked. He could hear in her voice that she sounded like she was about to cry. He gave her the time she needed when he heard her mumble yeah. _

_Brooke composed herself and fixed her make-up. She glanced one last time in the mirror and then headed into the living room to see Luke and Alex. She was beaming with pride when she saw Alex trying to walk to her and falling a few times. When he was starting to get frustrated Lucas took his tiny hands in his and assisted Alex to his mommy. Alex left out a happy giggle and let his mommy envelope him in a big hug when he reached her. Brooke loved being a mother and she had a beautiful family. Lucas leaned down and kissed her in the top of her head._

_"I love you Brooke and I want you to know how proud I am of you," Lucas said as he squatted down in front of his son and beautiful girlfriend. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked at her eyes glazing over. He could see doubt clouded in her eyes and he wasn't sure if it was because of him. "You know that right?"_

_She let one of her hands leave Alex and placed it on Lucas's cheek. "I know baby. I love you too and I'm just as proud of you Luke. I need you to promise me something Luke," Brooke said and waited for Lucas to respond. "I need you to promise me that even if we aren't together at some point in the future that we will always be supportive of Alex and attend all of his big events. I never want him to feel like we aren't proud of him."_

_She watched Lucas stand up and move behind her. He sat behind her and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "Brooke, I never want to think of a day when we aren't together. I always want to be with you. As far as Alex goes, we will be there for him through everything. There won't be a day when Alex does not know that we love him and are proud of him. I now understand what this is about Brooke and I'm sorry your parents aren't here. They are proud of you though. Please never question my love for you though baby. You guys are my world. _

_When Brooke received her diploma she cried like a baby. She cried because it was over, her parents weren't there, she loved her family, and now she was approaching the next step in her life. When the ceremony was over she immediately went to Lucas, Alex and the Scott family. They took lots of pictures of Brooke and Peyton. They had planned to go back to to the Scott residence for a small gathering and when Lucas grabbed her hand and started leading her away she head her name being called. She looked up to see her parents exiting the gym doors and the tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She rushed to her parents and they gathered her into a warm embrace. They told her how proud they were of her and asked if they could bring her out for a little while. She apologized to the Scott's and Lucas encouraged her to go so she went and spent some time with her family. _

"Earth to Brooke, where were you just now," Peyton said snapping her fingers in front of her best friends face. Brooke looked up and smiled at her best friend. Peyton had decided to attend Duke with Brooke, although she had moved there and gotten a dorm. Brooke and her registered for all of the same classes and were glad to have an ally at a whole new place.

"Sorry Peyt, was just thinking about graduation. For someone who lives on campus it took you long enough to get here," Brooke joked.

"Sorry, I ran into this incredibly good looking guy and I just had to flirt."

"Peyt, it's been a week since you and Jake broke up. Are you sure you want to start this early?"

"I love you Brooke, but me and Jake broke up on agreement. He's in Georgia and I'm here. We both decided we would enjoy college life and see what is out there. We just flirted anyways. It's not like we had sex or anything."

"I know. Sorry my motherly instincts kicking in," Brooke laughed. "So tell me about that guy you were flirting with."

"His name is Chris. And here he comes with his friend. Keep it cool, please."

"Hey legs. I see you liked me so much you took classes with me," Chris said and took a seat next to Peyton. "Who is your hot friend?"

"Chris this is Brooke, Brooke this is Chris," Peyton said as they shook hands. She noticed Chris's friend eyeing Brooke and taking the seat next to her.

"Hey Brooke I'm Julian. You mind if I sit here?"

"Brooke smiled politely and shook her head. "Not a problem."

"So I know this is forward, but you're really pretty and I was wondering if I could take you on a date," Julian asked nervously.

"Ummm," Brooke said and looked at her best friend eyeing her questioningly. She turned back to Julian and gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I have a boyfriend."

"Does he go here," he asked and watched her shake her head. "Are you engaged or married," he pushed and again she shook her head. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Well if he's not here he doesn't need to know. It's not like you are married so we could have a fun time. I like you Brooke," he said and leaned back in his chair. Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shook her head again. She was thankful for the rest of the students filing in, followed by the professor.

By the end of class Brooke was annoyed and frustrated by the nearly three hours of lecture. She was glad when the teacher said there was a group project, but not once she learned she would be paired up with Julian. He had been hitting on her all period and was refusing to take no for an answer. Sure she thought he was good looking but she had Lucas and Alex. She was here for an education, not for guys and parties. Her best friend on the other hand was already lining up dates and parties.

* * *

Friday night and Lucas Scott was sitting at the dinner table feeding his son and and enjoying dinner with his brother and a very pregnant Haley. Brooke had to stay at schhol until late tonight to work on a project with a classmate. Lucas missed her and he knew she was upset that they couldn't just spend time together as much anymore. All week long Lucas had to stay at school and work with his group to finish his project due the following week and Brooke needed to do the same. He just kept having this nagging feeling because he knew how college guys were. Brooke was intelligent, witty, and beautiful. Any young blooded guy could easily fall in love with her. He wishes he knew how she felt about marriage because Lucas knew that she was it for him and he wanted the world to know they were together always and forever.

He put Alex to bed after reading him a story and rocking him to sleep and went back to the living room. He checked the clock and when he saw that it was 9 he sent Brooke a quick text.

I know you're busy. Just wanted to tell u I love u & I miss u -Luke

Within a minute his phone vibrated and he smiled when he picked it up. He knew it was from her.

Miss u 2 Broody. I love u & I can't wait 2 come home to u & our baby. –B

"So Luke, Haley and I wanted to talk to you about something," Nathan said. "Haley and I wanted to know if you and Brooke would be godparents for the baby. We've seen you guys with Alex and we want to have you guys, if you want."

Lucas smiled. "Of course. I'd love to and I'm pretty sure Brooke would be ecstatic over the idea. I'll run it by her when she comes home."

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot to me and Nate. It must be hard for you guys with your schedules. How are things going," Haley asked while she rubbed her hand over her belly.

"It's hard, but we are dealing. We both spend as much time with Alex as possible and we try to take advantage of the time we get together. It's just hard. I don't know. I just don't like that we are at different schools. I wish I could be with her," Lucas said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you getting at Luke," Nathan asked.

"I trust Brooke, but not the college guys. I just want to marry her Nate."

"Have you told her that," Haley asked and when Luke shook his head she proceeded. "Maybe you should just ask her if you are sure."

* * *

Brooke sat perched on Julian's bed finishing the graph for the project. She had grown to like Julian. He was funny and cocky and would come back at her like no one else. They had a playful banter and had accomplished almost the entire project in a week. She knew that he was trying to prolong the project so that she would have to come back the next day, but that was family day in the Davis-Scott household. She put the finishing touches on the graph at 10:15 and that meant the project was complete.

"Done," Brooke said happily tossing the graph to Julian. "Now I can go home to my baby."

"Which one? The boyfriend or the kid," Julian said with a cocky grin.

Brooke looked at him and plastered on a fake smile for his benefit. "Both," she said as she grabbed her coat.

"Wait Brooke. Don't go yet. Can we just talk for a little bit. I like you and I'd like to know more about you," Julian asked while his hand still gently held onto her arm.

Brooke debated. She knew they should be friends since they would be partners for any future project, but she didn't want to stay and get in a sticky situation. "Ummmm."

"Just for a few minutes, please."

She tossed her coat back on the bed and sat on the floor with him sitting next to her. They sat comfortably and got to know eachother. They didn't put up barriers and lie. They talked about their childhood, high school, and the new venture to college.

"How long have you and Lucas been together," Julian asked out of curiosity.

"Four years. We had a break for a little while, but realized we both loved eachother. He's a great dad and really supportive of me. As corny as it sounds we are it for eachother."

"Okay, maybe it's not my business, but are you sure he feels the same way?" He looked at Brooke giving him a glare and elaborated on his statement. "I'm not trying to imply anything. It's just if you were my girlfriend for four years and I knew you were it for me, I'd propose. If I had a girlfriend that was as great as you I'd want the world to know you were mine."

Brooke broke her gaze on him. Something about Julian brought out her insecurities about Lucas. She knew that Lucas loved her, but what Julian just said made sense to her. She and Lucas had talked about being it for eachother many times, but if that was the case why didn't he want to marry her? She knew she wanted to marry him, but it was a touchy subject and she never got enough courage to ask him he hadn't asked her. Did he really want to be with her or was it just because of Alex? She knew her face was giving away her insecurities and she snapped out of it when she heard Julian whisper her name.

"Brooke." He waited for her to look at him and when she wouldn't he gently put his hand under her chin and shifted her face to look at him. "You know you're amazing right?" He watched her slowly nod and her insecurities made her even more beautiful. She had such an intense, sad glaze over her perfect green and brown-specked eyes. "Your so beautiful," he said as he slowly moved his face towards hers. He waited to see if she would back up, but she didn't. She almost looked as if she was thinking of something else. He gently brushed his lips against hers. For a moment he put gentle, whispery kisses on her mouth and when she didn't stop him he deepened the kiss. For a moment she kissed him back and then just as quickly pulled away. At about the same time her phone went off.

She looked at the screen and saw that it was Lucas. For a moment she debated on picking it up because she felt guilty for kissing Julian. She knew it was wrong, but she allowed her insecurities to get the best of her. She grabbed her jacket and purse off the bed and walked out of the room without a glance back and answered her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey pretty girl. I missed you and I wanted to know if I should wait up for you," Lucas said softly into the phone.

She felt her throat tighten with the guilt burning deep in her. She breathed in a deep breath to steady her voice before answering him. "I miss you too. I'm on my way home, but you don't have to wait up if you're tired."

"It's okay. I'd wait all night for you. I love you."

She felt the tears escape her eyes as she shut her car door and started her car. She wouldn't let her voice betray her. "I love you too. I'll be home soon."

"I'll see you soon. Drive safely," Lucas said as he hung up with her.

The car ride home seemed like an eternity. Maybe it was the guilt eating away at her, but when she pulled up in the driveway she suddenly didn't want to go inside. She had to tell Lucas what happened, but she knew he'd be disappointed in her. She couldn't lie about it and she didn't want to anyway. Lie ruined a relationship and she didn't want that.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. She quietly shut and locked the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and stood frozen when she heard Lucas approaching.

Sorry for the delay. I had finals and a ton of papers due. I promise the next chapter will be up before Saturday! I appreciate those of you who reviewed last chapter—you guys are great!! Review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I am happy with this chapter, but I was having a bit of writers block and I didn't want to take forever to update again. Let me know what you think! Thank you all again!


	13. If you love her, You'll Marry Her

It was 3 a.m. and Broke couldn't sleep. She looked over at Lucas passed out cold and carefully placed a kiss on his forehead before climbing out of bed. She meant to tell him tonight, but he asked if they could talk in the morning because he was beat and just wanted to cuddle. She felt guilty the entire time they laid in bed kissing. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to be angry. She would never intentionally hurt him and she didn't want to be with Julian at all. Julian was an acquaintance and that's all. He even had a girlfriend that he told her he wanted to marry if they were still together in a couple of months. Why the hell did he kiss her then?

She poured herself a glass of water and sank don on the couch. She wasn't going to sleep with this guilt on her shoulders and she knew she had to tell Lucas. She just hoped he wouldn't be too angry with her. She put her cup in the sink and headed back up to their room. She closed the door and quietly got back into bed. She ran her fingers through Lucas's blond locks and felt him shift ever so lightly. 'Wake him up you idiot. You won't sleep until you tell him,' ran through her mind over and over.

"Lucas" she whispered. He didn't wake. "Lucas" she tried again. She heard him mumble and reach his arm out for her. She intercepted his arm and held his hand.

"Sleep Brooke. Tired. Cuddle with me" Lucas mumbled.

"Broody, please wake up," Brooke whispered loudly to wake him. She saw him squint his eyes and finally wake up. "Can we talk Luke?"

Lucas's eyes shifted to the alarm clock. "Brooke it's 3 in the morning" he whinned. "Can't it wait until morning" he said as he laid his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes.

She needed to tell him and she was determined to do it right now. She didn't know how to say it so she just blurted it out. "Julian kissed me."

That sure as hell woke him up. His eyes hot open and he just looked at her, wondering if he was hearing things. He kept his eyes locked with hers and asked her to repeat herself. When she did Lucas jumped out of bed. He wanted to yell at her and ask her what the hell she was doing when he was at home waiting for her, with their son. He was about to raise his voice when he remembered they had a sleeping child right down the hall. He looked back at Brooke, who hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. She looked frozen almost scared. He took a deep breath and walked back to the bed and sat beside her. "Tonight," he asked and she nodded her head. "That's why you were so long. Did you guys…" he trailed off not wanting to hear the answer that would shatter his heart and his world.

Brooke turned to him, feeling almost as if he'd slapped her. "No Lucas. I would never do that. I was thinking about something he had said and when I realized what was happening I pulled back." He wouldn't look at her and it hurt much more than she ever imagined.

"But you still kissed him. Do you want to be with him Brooke? You've been spending a lot of time with him and I thought it was just school related, so I kept my feelings on the subject hidden, but maybe you want something different" Lucas said through gritted teeth.

The tears finally started flowing freely from her eyes. "Luke he kissed me, I didn't want him to kiss me. I only want to be with you," she said as she reached for his hand but he pulled it away. She knew he'd be upset, but she didn't think he would shun from her touch and whispering "Only you Lucas," she tried again. Maybe Julian was right. Maybe they were just in a relationship for the sake of Alex and this was the push Lucas needed. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Do you love me?"

He closed his eyes when she asked him that question. Of course he loved her, but a part of him wanted to hurt her for letting Julian kiss her. Maybe this was how she had felt with Lindsey and the other girl. He waited for a minute because he wasn't going to lie to her. He felt her shift beside him and get off the bed. "Where are you going," he asked as he sat up.

She stopped at the door and controlled her sobs. "I'm sorry for kissing him Lucas. I know that you feel trapped by our situation and Julian told me that you didn't lo.." but she was cut off by Lucas.

"Don't you dare finished that sentence Brooke," Lucas said as he pushed off the bed and made his way over to her. He saw her shaking and crying in front of him and out of instinct he pulled her by the shoulders into him. "Julian knows nothing about us or how I feel. I swear I want to kick his teeth in right now," Lucas growled. He felt Brooke shutter. He pulled away from her and cupped her chin in his hand. "I love you Brooke. I love you so fucking much it hurts. I hate that you let another guy touch you; the thought drives me crazy. I'm yours and your mine Pretty Girl. Any one who tries to come between that is playing with fire" he said as his eyes burned a deep-clouded blue. It was the shade they turned when he was angry beyond words. Brooke had only seen his eyes that color once before---when he accused her of being pregnant with Alex by someone else in high school.

"I'm only yours Broody," Brooke said as her hands covered the ones currently holding her face to look at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you Lucas and I know I hurt you….I….I just…." She stuttered out.

"Two things Brooke," Lucas said cutting her off. "I've never felt trapped. I wanted to be here okay. You and Alex are the only things that matter to me okay, Julian doesn't know shit about my feelings" he said and watched her nod. He felt that urge come back to him to go and beat Julian to a pulp. "Second. If he ever touches you again, I will not be responsible for my actions. I need you to do something for me Brooke," he said gently and ran his hands through her now messy hair.

"Anything Lucas," she almost sounded like she was pleading. She clung to his wife beater and inched herself closer to him.

"If you need to work with him again, I want to be there or I want him to come here." He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't help it. Brooke was an hour away at school and if she wanted to lie and cheat she wouldn't have told him about the kiss. She could have snuck around with Julian and he probably would have never known about it, but she didn't. A few hours ago he had kissed her and she woke him up just to tell him. Something in Lucas just couldn't stand the thought of him anywhere close to Brooke now that he knew he had kissed her. Maybe Lucas would take a drive to Duke this weekend so he could see his baby sister.

* * *

Brooke didn't get much sleep so she got up early to care for Alex. She let Lucas sleep, although she could still see the tension on his sleeping form. She knew he had been angry, but she thanked everything that he didn't storm out. Usually when that happened one of them would say something they regretted or do something to make the situation worse. She just wanted to forget about everything and live a peaceful life. Her decision to go to Duke seemed to be causing more drama than she had bargained for.

She was sitting on the ground playing peek-a-boo when Lucas came down from their room. The two of them were perfect and beautiful in every way. Neither had noticed him come down, so he took the opportunity to lean on the doorframe and smile at Brooke's antics.

"Where's momma," Brooke said as she hid behind the chair. She watched Alex try to run faster than his legs could carry him to find her. When he got close enough she got out from behind the chair and surprised him. He fell on his behind in a fit of giggles. Brooke layed him against the ground and leaned over him. She lifted up his shirt to blow on his belly, which caused a new round of giggles. "Is momma silly," she said as she gave him kisses. She looked up when she heard Lucas laugh behind her.

Lucas walked up behind her and leaned over. "Mommas always silly," he said and rubbed his hand over his sons belly. He gave Brooke a gentle kiss on the head and stood up. "Morning," he said and smiled at her. He could tell she was still apprehensive and a bit nervous. He didn't want things to get weird between them. They had always been honest with eachother and even if what happened last night upset him, she had still been honest. "You hungry Pretty Girl?"

"No I'm good. I already made breakfast and fed Alex. We left you some though," she said as she picked up Alex and did airplanes with him. She almost tripped over her own feet and Lucas steadied her and laughed.

"Always the klutz," he said as he smacked her on the butt and headed to the kitchen. She yelled to him from the living room telling him that his parents were on their way over to take Alex out for a little while. He grunted at the thought of his father, but let her know he heard her. Brooke was going shopping with Haley for baby stuff this afternoon and Nathan and Lucas were going to visit their baby sister on a surprise visit.

* * *

"Okay please tell me why we are at Duke on a Saturday morning because I know it has nothing to do with you missing our baby sister," Nathan asked as they parked outside of Peyton's place.

"I told you I just wanted to visit," Lucas said and shrugged. Of course this wasn't why he came. He wanted to beat Julian to a pulp. When he saw Nathan give him a look that said I don't think so, he gave in. "Okay fine," he said and threw his hands up. "Julian kissed Brooke and I want to have a conversation with him."

"Luke this is a bad idea. If I had known this I would not have come up here. If you lose your temper Luke you could lose everything," Nathan said and sighed loudly.

"Let's go see Peyt," Lucas said as he got out of the car, avoiding the rest of this conversation. He wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Lucas used the key Peyton had given Brooke to let them in. It was nearly noon and it looked like she was probably still sleeping. Deciding they would giver her a surprising wake-up call they burst through the door of her bedroom. Boy, were they the ones who got a surprise. Their baby sister was definitely up and she was not alone. They quickly closed the door and waited for her to come out.

"Oh my god, I am scarred for life," Nathan said and sat on the couch. "First you and Brooke now my baby sister," Nathan huffed. Much to his dismay Lucas laughed.

All of a sudden a fury of curls was in front of them shrieking. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock? I am in college now, so I think that constitutes some privacy damn it. A call would have been nice so I could have prepared better," Peyton huffed and slung her arms on her hips.

"Bright idea Lucas," Nathan said and smirked. "Look Peyt, I didn't want to come, but Lucas needs to talk to some Julian guy."

Peyton's gaze snapped to her blond brother. "What do you want with him Lucas? I swear if you start trouble for me I will kill you," she hissed and pointed her finger at him.

"You? What are you talking about Peyt," Lucas asked quizzically.

"Julian came to me last night and asked to be exclusive with me. If you are here to start trouble go back home."

"Was that him in there," Lucas asked standing up. She gave him a warning glance and he assured her he just wanted to talk to him for a minute about the project. She let him go and went to grab coffee with Nathan.

Lucas stepped in to the room and came face to face with Julian.

"I'm Julian. Sorry not the best way to meet your girlfriend's family," Julian joked and held out his hand for Lucas.

Lucas gripped his hand, probably tighter than necessary. "Lucas. Lucas Scott." The look that came to Julian's face made Lucas aware that he knew who he was now.

"Look Luke, I don't want any trouble," Julian said and pulled his hand back.

"It's Lucas to you and you're the one who made this visit possible. Do not fuck with my sister and do not ever touch my girlfriend again, understood," Lucas said and clenched his fists at his sides. When Julian chuckled Lucas almost lost his cool.

"I like Peyton. She's who I want to be with. Brooke is a great girl, but she's not ready for someone like me."

"Someone like you," Lucas scoffed.

"Yeah, Lucas. Someone who would commit to her after four years and a child together. You have that girl so caught up in you, but you can't commit to her. She's beautiful, intelligent, sensitive, and has such a bright future, but she is so insecure because of you," Julian said and grabbed his keys to leave. "Commit to her or let her go and live to her full potential."

Lucas was pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He knew nothing about his and Brooke's relationship. Julian blowing him off like this pissed him off and before he knew what he was going he had him pinned to the wall with his hands clasped tightly on his collar. "Fuck you. You don't know anything about how I feel for her. If you ever touch her again I swear I will hurt you. If you feel the need to be near her you, I will be there and if I so much as see you look at her inappropriately, it will get ugly," Lucas said and stomped from the room, stopping at the door to say one more thing. "You hurt my sister or play games this conversation will not be so friendly next time."

Lucas grabbed the keys from the counter and met Nathan and Peyton coming back from outside. He talked to Peyton for a few minutes, not bringing up the conversation with Julian, and then the boys headed home. Nathan to his wife who was giving birth in the next few months and Lucas to Brooke—his life.

* * *

When he arrived home Lucas went and took a shower and Brooke was putting on her make-up. She decided that she wanted to look extra nice tonight, even though her and Lucas had no plans. She hadn't really gotten dressed up or put on make-up in a while. When Lucas walked into the bedroom with his towel draped dangerously low on his hips Brooke smirked to herself.

"Baby, have I ever told you how incredible gorgeous you are," Brooke said leaning back in her chair. She watched him smirk at her and shake his head. "Well just in case I haven't told you enough, you are so incredibly sexy," she said in an extra raspy tone.

He walked over to her and leaned into her chair. He gave her a soft, but sensual kiss. "You're sexy too baby," he mumbled on her lips. He felt her run her fingers through his damp hair and pull his mouth harder into hers. He roamed her mouth, rediscovering every inch as if it was the first. Every time he kissed her he got a dizzy feeling, and felt the sparks run from his mouth down to his toes. Her touch calmed every part of his body and being. She pulled back and smiled at him. Her eyes had a soft and thoughtful look to them. He was sure that the kiss had been a distraction so that she could talk to him while he was in a dazed state.

He stood back up and walked back to the dresser to get dressed. "You look pretty tonight. Did you and Haley have fun today," he said as he shot her his famous Scott smile over his shoulder.

She smiled back at him. God she was so in love with him. She couldn't picture a day without him in her life. She wanted him to be with her every day and always know when she woke up that he would be right next to her. She wasn't even really paying attention to what he was saying to her. She had other things on her mind and without thinking she started to voice those thoughts. "Do you ever think about getting married one day Luke," she asked out of the blue.

He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. He froze in his spot and like an idiot said, "What did you say?" When he turned to look at her he noticed how she suddenly looked unsure of herself and mumbled "nothing" before turning back to the mirror. He finished getting dressed and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her. He noticed that she tried her hardest to avoid him, but he was having none of it. He pulled at her hand and forced her to turn herself in the chair and look at him.

"Everyday," he said and just looked at her looking at the floor. She didn't respond or say anything so he continued. "I think about marrying you every day Brooke." With that she looked up at him.

"Lucas, we've been together for four years. I just asked because I wasn't sure if it was something you ever thought about. I just feel like maybe you haven't asked because you aren't sure if I'm what you want for the rest of your life," she said and shifted her gaze away from him. When he laughed and pulled away from him she felt humiliated. She watched him walk to the dresser and felt the sting of rejection so she grabbed her purse while his back was turned and left the bedroom.

Lucas was so excited that she had brought up this subject. He had been so nervous on how to approach the subject, but now that he knew that this is something that she wanted he was ecstatic. His conversation with Julian put into perspective how important it was for him to let her know how committed he was to her and their family. He walked over to the dresser to retrieve the ring he had bought for her a few months back so he could finally ask her properly. When he turned around with the box in his hand he saw her retreating figure walking down the hall. Quickly realizing that she had thought he laughed at her he ran from the room towards her.

"Brooke stop," he said as he grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. When she looked at him he couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes were already brimming with tears and he loved how sensitive she got. "Where you going in such a hurry," he asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I uhhh….I'm going to…okay fine I'm stupid for bringing it up and I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you so I was going to go out," she finally huffed out.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to wait then," he said as he turned around. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her and he was having a little fun in the process. As if on cue she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait for what," she said and kinked her brow at him and pouted.

'God she is so beautiful when she tires to be all pouty' he thought to himself. He turned around and smiled at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He heard her gasp and he got down on one knee. "Brooke Penelope Davis, I know this is not the most romantic setting, and I didn't plan on doing it like this, but I love you too much to wait any longer. Will you please marry me?"

'Oh my god, oh my god. He is finally asking me. Did I pressure him? Wait. He has a ring, so maybe he had been thinking about it' she thought. She was just starring at him and then glanced down at the ring. It was beautiful, nothing huge or over the top, but special.

"Brooke," Lucas asked nervously. She was just standing there looking at him. The tears were starting to come, but she still hadn't said anything to him and it was making him really nervous. Maybe it was the wrong decision to ask her now. Maybe he should have waited and done in when he had planned and not in the hallway. She was probably thinking that he felt pressured because she brought the subject up.

"No," she said. Of course she was going to say yes, but he had started this little game. She watched his face fall and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. She squatted down in front of him and placed her hands on his face. He was still frozen in the same spot, shocked. She smiled politely at him and then a huge grin crossed her face. "Of course I'll marry you Lucas Scott," she said and threw her arms around his neck, knocking both of them over in the process. She planted kisses all over his face. He rolled them over so he was on top of her. He finally took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger where it belonged. "Let's go get our baby, baby and celebrate as a family," he said and kissed her on the nose before pulling her up with him.

Okay I finished my finals and decided to write, and it's before Saturday!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews you guys gave. I love all of them! Chelsea for that long, thoughtful review thank you. Dani-OTH—I love that you always review so thank you, BdavisLScott—love your reviews—they always make me happy, dianehermans than you for always staying on me to update and reviewing, arubagirl0926 thank you for the reviews, Love me some Julian thank you for the reviews and reading, brucasbunny76 thank you for reviewing, princesakarlita411 thanks for the reviews and everyone else who has read and reviewed I appreciate it! I hope you all like this chapter and please review. I'd love to get to 100 with this chapter, but no pressure J. Thank you all again!! 


	14. Family Matters

Brooke stood pacing back and forth in the living room, with Alex in her arms. Nathan had called a few hours ago and asked if Lucas could meet him at the hospital because something was wrong with Haley and the baby. Brooke was really nervous because Haley wasn't due for another month and no one had called her yet to let her know what was going on. She was about ready to pack Alex in the car and go down to the hospital. Lucas had told her to stay home because Alex had just gotten over the flu and he didn't want him to be around anyone else sick. As she was just about to get her coat the phone rang and she saw that it was Lucas.

"Lucas, is she okay? Is the baby okay," Brooke blurted out.

"Hey baby. Yeah she seems to be doing okay. The doctors were able to stop her from going into labor, but they are going to keep her for a few days."

"Thank God. I need to see her Luke."

"Tonight Nathan is going to stay and they said she needs to rest. You can come down first thing though. I'll be home in a little bit though. Do you need anything before I get there."

"Can you grab some baby food, ice cream, cherries, and diapers on the way home?"

Lucas laughed on the other line. "Sure Pretty Girl. I'll be home shortly."

Brooke sat on the couch with Alex in her lap. She looked at her son and he looked up at her with his big blue eyes and was pulling on her ear with his tiny fingers. He did this when he was tired and content. She loved her son so much and knowing that Haley was probably in the hospital and scared for her son's life brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't imagine a day without her baby or of anything bad happening to him. She pulled him close to her and started to sing him a lullaby. He laid his head against her shoulder and she rested her head on his. She laid on the couch and snuggled him close to her, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch around the two of them. When she felt his breathing steady she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her baby.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Lucas arrived home. He had planned on leaving right after his call to Brooke, but Nathan broke down and Lucas stayed with him and they talked until Nathan had fallen asleep in the chair next to Haley. It had been one of the longest nights in a long time and Lucas was emotionally drained. He quietly closed and locked the door. He glanced to the couch and saw his beautiful fiancée and son fast asleep. He smiled and thanked everything that he had the two of them. It made him really feel for his brother earlier this evening.

_Lucas rushed through the doors of the emergency room fifteen minutes after he had gotten off the phone with Nathan. He spotted his brother sitting with his head in his hands tapping his foot on the floor. He approached him and when he was in front of him, he noticed this brother shaking and sobbing. When Nate looked up he didn't say anything, just pulled him into an embrace._

_"Have you heard anything," Lucas asked._

_"No. They took her in and I haven't heard anything. I'm so scared Luke, I'm so scared."_

_"It'll be okay, it has to be," Lucas tried to reassure his brother._

_"What if it's not Luke? If this was Brooke or Alex wouldn't you feel like you were helpless and not doing enough," Nathan asked and looked to Lucas._

_Lucas looked down to the floor and couldn't imagine being in Nathan's shoes. He couldn't imagine what was going through his brother's head right now. If the roles were reversed and it was Alex or Brooke, he would be losing his mind right now._

Lucas ran the towel through his hair and wiped the mirror. He sighed deeply and pulled his shirt over his head. He heard Alex starting to stir and went to get him from Brooke before she woke up.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong with my baby," he asked as he picked up his son.

"Da-da," Alex said and grabbed Lucas's nose. Lucas smiled at how adorable his baby was. He nuzzled his nose against Alex's and that earned a giggle from his baby. Lucas figured he was probably hungry so he feed him and then brought him to his room. The last few weeks have been hectic between his engagement, Brooke's and his studies, their son, and what just happened with Nathan and Haley. He felt like he was taking for granted having a happy, healthy baby. He placed Alex on the floor and pulled out some of his toys. He knew he should be putting his son to sleep, but he wanted some time to have with just the two of them. They quietly played on the floor and Lucas would pay attention to every little thing that would make him smile or laugh. He noticed Alex yawn after about thirty minutes of playtime.

"You tired buddy."

"Book," Alex mumbled and Lucas laughed as he reached for a book.

"You want me to read to you baby," Lucas asked as he pulled Alex into his lap. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but nonetheless he read his son a book. When he was finished he kissed Alex's sleeping face and put him to bed in his crib. He walked back to the living room and picked a still very sleeping Brooke up and brought her to bed.

* * *

Brooke woke up very early the next morning. Lucas was fast asleep next to her, so she got dressed, and left him a note. She woke up Alex and brought him to her mother so she could go and visit Haley and let Lucas sleep a bit.

When Brooke arrived at the hospital, Haley was still asleep, so she sat in the chair quietly. Almost as it Haley felt her presence she turned and saw Brooke.

"Hey Tigger. What are you doing here," Haley asked groggily.

"Hey Hales. I just had to come and see that you and your precious baby were safe with my own eyes." She watched as Haley gave her a half smile and protectively rubbed her belly.

"I was so scared Brooke. Not for me, but for my baby," Haley said as a fresh round of tears made their way to her eyes.

Brooke moved from the chair to the bed with Haley. She took her hand and comforted her. "Listen to me. You are going to be fine and so is this baby. Your little boy is a fighter just like his parents. And if all of that doesn't matter, then just remember that baby is a Scott. Those Scott boys are stubborn sons of bitches," Brooke said as she laughed. She felt a bit relieved when she saw Haley laugh at this.

"Thank you Brooke. I really needed that."

"Anything for you. And besides when I have a little girl she is going to need her cousin to protect her," Brooke said to lighten the mood.

Haley was taken aback by the comment for a moment. "Brooke…are…are you pregnant?"

Brooke's eyes grew wide at Haley's question. "No…no I'm not. I was just saying when Luke and I have another baby in the future." She watched as her friend relaxed a bit and that made her wonder why Haley had looked so concerned. "Hey Hales, if I was would that be something so bad?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I think whenever you and Lucas are ready that will be great. But, I'm sure you want to wait until after you graduate college and get married to get into that situation again."

"Yeah," was all Brooke could manage to say. Haley was right. Her and Lucas were too young and had too much going on at the moment to even consider trying for another baby. She was glad when Nathan came in and interrupted their conversation because it wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now.

* * *

When Brooke had gotten home she seemed to be in a weird mood. Lucas could sense this so he let her be. When she was ready to talk she would, so he wasn't going to push her. She had said that she was taking Alex to the park and that she'd be back shortly. She knew that Lucas wondered why she didn't ask him to go, but she just wanted to have some time with her baby. He was walking and starting to talk more and more and Brooke felt as if her baby was growing up so fast. With her and Lucas's busy schedules the quality time seemed to be far and in-between lately. She was snapped from her thoughts when she saw her baby calling for her.

"Momma," Alex squealed excitedly in the dirt. His hands were up in the air and his little legs were trying to run to fast to her.

"Hey buddy," Brooke said as she picked him up and spun him around. "Does my little guy want to go on the slide?" He bopped his head letting Brooke know he liked the idea. She let himself make his way up the stairs as best he could, with her right behind him helping him. When she sat on the slide with Alex in her lap he let out laughs and squeals the whole way down.

They sat in the sandbox and built castles with the stuff Brooke brought. She was so happy seeing her son enjoy the little things in life. Just as soon as he would build them, he would knock them down. She was really enjoying their quality time with him. She took him on the swings and watched as he interacted with the other little children. Before she knew it, she looked at her watch and realized they'd been gone for hours. She could tell Alex was starting to get tired because he got that broody, cranky act down to a tee from his father. She laughed at the thought as she buckled him into his stroller and headed home.

When she walked through the door she found Lucas pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked deep in thought and hadn't noticed them yet. Brooke cleared her throat and Lucas finally realized she was there. He stopped and almost glared at her.

"Where have you been Brooke? You said you'd be home shortly and it has been four hours. I went to the park and you guys weren't there. I was so worried about you." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Brooke laughed at his over protectiveness. He was really a great guy, but sometimes his jealous, overprotective side got on her nerves. She just wanted to spend time with her baby. She pulled away from him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you Broody, but I just needed some space." She noticed his eyes glaze over with a panicked look. She knew he thought she was rethinking his proposal and being with him and the thought made her laugh. "I just had some stuff on my mind and I needed to clear my head. I had to stop at the store real quick so I took a detour on the walk."

"Talk to me Brooke," he said with pleading eyes. "I can tell something is on your mind. Did something happen with Haley today? I know you're worried but her and the baby will be fine."

Brooke wanted to talk to him, but she wanted to get her mind in order first. "I know they will be. I'm fine now, really" she said with her fake smile.

Lucas knew that smile. It was actually pissing him off that she was trying to use that smile on him. He knew that she knew that it was fake. He could always read her and this time wasn't an exception. He pulled away from her and kissed his sleeping son on the cheek before heading to the door. "I'm going to head to the court for a bit. I should be back shortly."

Brooke knew that tone. He was pissed at her so he was going to go to the court to blow off steam. Instead of pleading with him to stay she just smiled and nodded at him. While he was gone she'd cook him dinner and they could talk after that.

Okay I know this is short and I apologize. I've written and deleted this chapter about 5 times. I really wanted to post something for you guys though, since you have been so good to me with reviews. I've already started the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up before the end of the weekend. With writers block and my last 5 weeks of college I've been all sorts of busy, but I'm not neglecting this I promise. Review and let me know what you think. And thank you for each and every review last chapter. It means a lot and you guys are great. If there is anything you want or don't like, feel free to let me know!


	15. Truths

_Open up your heart to me_  
_And say what's on your mind, oh yes_  
_I know that we have been through so much pain_  
_But I still need you in my life this time_

Lucas returned home shortly after he left. He hadn't seen Brooke or Alex for a majority of the day and he didn't want to play childish games. He and Brooke were adults and if she didn't want to open up to him right away he would let it be. It wasn't like he opened up to her about everything right away either. When he walked through the door he was met with an amazing aroma wafting through the air. Brooke was making his mother's lasagna recipe—his favorite. He could hear his son hitting his toys from the high chair and Brooke talking to him in a playful baby voice. He smiled as he placed his ball in the corner and made his way to the kitchen.

"Something smells good," he said as he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at Brooke at the counter and their son sitting across him in his chair.

"I'm making your favorite. I gave Alex a bath and figured I'd have a peace offering for when you came home," Brooke said and smiled timidly.

_I figured out what to say to you_  
_But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do_  
_And I know in time that you will understand_  
_That what we have is so right this time_

"No need for a peace offering. I behaved like a jerk. We all need personal time to clear our heads and I shouldn't have stormed off like a child," he said as he leaned over the counter and gave Brooke a sweet kiss. She smiled one of her real smiles at him and put down the cutting knife to pull his face closer for a more intimate kiss. Lucas allowed her entrance and got caught up in the taste and feel of her lips against his. He moaned into her mouth and only pulled away when Alex's toy hit him in the back. "Okay, okay daddy is getting carried away," he said as he turned around and picked Alex up out of his seat.

"Luke I already fed him, do you mind putting him down for a nap? I was going to do it right after I finished cooking but I don't want to keep him up longer because he'll be up all night," she asked as she cut more vegetables.

He walked around the counter with Alex towards her. "No problem," he said as he put Alex closer so Brooke could give him a kiss. After Brooke gave Alex a kiss he headed up to the room and put Alex down. The poor kid must have been exhausted because Luke didn't even read two pages from a book before he was out cold.

He got downstairs just as Brooke had finished preparing the vegetables and had them on the stove. "He's out cold. You must have kept him real active today," Lucas said as he came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. His lips trailed to her neck and he planted little kisses before turning her around and kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled away after a moment. "God I love you so much," he said as he kissed her softly again. "I shouldn't crave you like I do, but all I think about is you," he said inbetween kisses. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He fit perfectly between her legs and she wrapped herself around him as his mouth found her skin again.

She loved it when Lucas was like this. Lately he had been very affectionate with her and she wasn't complaining. Maybe it was because he was jealous of the whole Julian thing but whatever it was she hoped he didn't stop. When his hands starting playing with the zipper on her pants she pulled back from him. She knew she would talk to him about what had been on her mind. She just had to get her thoughts in order first and now she was ready, but her body had other ideas.

_And I need you tonight_  
_I need you right now_  
_I know deep within my heart_  
_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

"You okay baby? This okay," he asked as he started moving the zipper down. She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled off her jeans and discarded them on the floor and when his hands started rubbing against her middle she was sure she would lose it at any moment. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Her breathing became more ragged when his fingers slipped into her. "That feel good," he asked and she nodded. He used a bit more pressure and force and she started practically riding his hand. "Tell me how much you like it baby," he panted into her ear.

"God Lucas," she said as her hands pulled at his hair. "Y..you feel," she paused when he hit a certain spot. "Soo good. Do...do that again," she begged and he happily obliged. "I..I want you all the time Luke," she moaned and when his fingers hit her point again she clamped her thighs tightly against him, pulled tightly on his hair, bit his shoulder and let whimpers escape her mouth.

"You wanna go upstairs," he asked as she felt him press gently against her. God she wanted nothing more in this world.

She waited a few moments to regain her breath before speaking. "Lucas….I want," she started and stopped.

He ran his hand over her naked thigh. "What do you want," he almost grunted. He knew he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and finish what he had started.

"I want…I want another baby Luke. I want you to get me pregnant again," she said and finally looked at his face. To say he looked surprised was the understatement of the year.

Well if that wasn't a mood killer, he didn't know what would be. He loved Brooke and he adored his son but their lives were pretty hectic. Between being parents, engaged, in school, paying bills, and fitting in basketball Lucas couldn't put too much more on his plate. He had never planned on having a family until after college and now he wouldn't change what he had but he certainly wouldn't add more to it. He wanted to finish school and have a career and he wanted the same for Brooke. She had already missed out on a lot of her young life and having another baby would just limit her even more. He didn't regret Alex one bit because having him changed his whole world but they had struggled. They already gave up a lot of the things that other people their and eventually he wanted more kids, but he just couldn't know. Of course he wanted to get Brooke pregnant again, but he wanted to graduate college, get a good job, marry Brooke and then add more kids into the mix.

He knew he would have to be gentle. "Brooke…I…I don't think that's a good idea right now," he said and waited for her reaction.

"Why not Lucas? God knows we love the practice," she smirked. "I love being a mother to Alex and I want to have another baby with you Lucas. Why wait when we both know what we want," she asked almost pleadingly.

"Brooke I do want another baby with you…in the future. I want so many things for us but right now we can't add another baby into the mix. You see how stretched thin we currently are and some days I feel like I don't even get to spend as much time with Alex as I'd like. I don't want to have another baby and feel like I don't have the time for it," he said and noticed that Brooke looked disappointed. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against her. "I love you Pretty Girl and I promise in a few years we can have as many babies as you'd like," he said and smiled when he noticed a small grin forming on her lips.

"Okay, you're right. I'm just being stupid. I just…when I was visiting Haley in the hospital I just felt so horrible for her because she and Nathan love eachother so much and they love their unborn baby so much. It made me long to have another one and feel that glow and a little life forming in you. I watch how quickly Alex is growing up and it makes me so sad. I feel like my baby isn't mine anymore. He's getting so big and so independent."

"Well they don't stay babies forever ya know," Lucas joked.

"Shut up," she said and laughed. "I just…when I was pregnant with Alex it was so amazing. I had a part of me and a part of you inside. It was like no matter what I was always going to be connected to you and we had another life to show for it. Sometimes I would just lay in bed and read and talk to the baby. It just amazed me at how much I bonded with him while he grew inside me. It was had being pregnant in high school but somedays I was so happy about it. I would think about all the times we were together and try to pinpoint when we made him. I know it was reckless of us to be unprotected when we were so young but God Luke…I wouldn't change it for the world," she said and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't change it either Brooke. I just want to be prepared for the next one. I want my kids to grow up and have everything they need or want. I never want them to go without or to watch us struggle. And I swear to you right here and now that when we are graduated and settled we will have a baby right away. I will be with you day and night if that's what it takes to put another baby in here," he said as he stroked her belly. "I want to be included for everything. Last time I was an idiot. This time I want to watch you grow, listen to you yell at me…well more than you already do," he said and laughed when she swatted him away. "I want us to do everything right. But…." He said and got a sneaky grin on his face. "Just because we won't start now doesn't mean I don't want to practice."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said as teased him a little.

"Oh yeah. And I mean a lot,' he said as he kissed her hard. He pulled away and spoke to her in-between kisses. "I am….a growing boy…and I want….to have sex with you…..all the time," he said and pulled her off the counter and headed towards their room.

_And I need you tonight_  
_I need you right now_  
_I know deep within my heart_  
_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

Okay so I know it's been forever and this is short but I'm getting back into it. I had a bit of writers block and had no where to go with it for a while. There isn't much left to this story but I promised a few readers that I would finish it. So I know you all hate me for not updating and I lost all my readers but at least I am finishing it!


	16. Marry Me

Lucas, Alex, school, basketball…..Lucas. A whole bunch of thought raced through her head as she tried to study for her finals. Lucas had been right all those months ago. They definitely had too much on their plates to even consider having another baby. Alex was growing so fast and between her and Luke's schedules with classes they were now passing him off for shifts. She hated that they only had one day a week where they could all actually hang out and be a family. She was glad that they only had one more year of this madness before they were done with college.

About two months ago she had gotten so angry with Lucas and they had an all out fight right before one of his games. She was supposed to go and work on a group project and Lucas was too tired to watch Alex. Granted he had been up all night with Alex because he had been sick and Brooke was too tired, but it still got her upset. She was always taking more responsibility and skipping out on her work so Luke could keep up with his own and basketball. If you looked at their grades that was a clear indication. Brooke used to be the one bringing home the higher grades and now she was struggling to just get B's. She knew Lucas was tired and had a big game that night, but she couldn't find a sitter on such short notice. Well Brooke had stormed out and told Lucas to act more like a father and less like he was helping out. She came home just as he had to rush out the door and they didn't speak a word to one another.

Brooke had debated even going to the game at all, but she knew that Lucas wanted Alex there. No matter how much she got angry with him she wouldn't deny him his son. Well things took a bad turn in the last half of the game when Lucas got slammed in the shoulder and had to be sidelined. She had tried to get back to make sure he was okay but the team doctor said that she needed to wait. Lucas had gotten a shoulder injury which meant he wasn't going to be able to finish the game or be in any of the upcoming games. At first he was real angry and of course they had fought but in the end it had worked out perfectly. They even got to spend more time together as a family. The coach didn't make him come to weekend practice so he spent time with Brooke and Alex. She smiled when she thought of the last weekend before he was cleared to start again at practice.

_Flashback:_

_The weather was perfect for a day at the beach. Lucas and Brooke packed the car and took Alex. They had both brought him into the water (which was a little too chilly according to Brooke) and he loved it. He kicked and splashed the water everywhere. Of course he did flip out when his little feet initially touched the water. Lucas made him laugh though when he grabbed a bucket and dumped it on Brooke causing her to scream and squeal. Alex happily jumped in Lucas's arms with laughing at his shivering mother._

_Well Brooke got Lucas back when he fell asleep. Alex loved his little bucket of sand so they buried Lucas all the way up to his neck. They finished it off by adding water on top to make the sand heavier. Brooke was trying to find her camera when Luke woke up a little disoriented and Alex had gotten a bucket of sand and dumped it on Luke's head._

_"Alex, no buddy. No dumping that on daddy's…." Lucas started but got cut off by the sand dumping into his mouth._

_Alex giggled and laughed as Luke spat out the sand. "Momma, momma," he chanted while he banged his bucket._

_Brooke turned around and laughed at what Alex had done…even though she knew Luke was pissed. She saw the look in his eye and grabbed Alex. "Come on budda…we gotta run," she said as she picked up her son and ran down the beach._

_"Oh no you don't," Lucas said as he ran after them. He grabbed Brooke's waist and carried her to the water where he dumped them both. He instantly felt bad when Alex went under with Brooke and came back up screaming. "I'm so sorry buddy. Daddy didn't mean to dunk you buddy," he said as his son screamed bloody murder and people looked at him in disgust._

_Alex eventually calmed down and Brooke cheered Lucas up. She knew he didn't mean to scare Alex. And Alex ended up making out of the deal because Lucas felt so guilty that he bought him ice cream, a toy and let him play with a bunch of stuff in the arcade. Lucas wasn't exactly one who enjoyed the arcades at the beach much so you know when he did go, he definitely felt guilty._

"Stupid flippin' finals," Brooke huffed as she slammed the book down on the table. She had been studying for this English final for hours and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't understand it all.

"I'd hate to be that book right now," Luke joked as he looked up from his own books on the couch.

"I give up," Brooke said, throwing her hands in the air. "No matter how many times I look this crap over I just don't get it."

"What are you stuck with," Lucas asked frowning. Brooke was super smart and usually was the one who helped him.

"This English final. No matter how long I look this over I just can't get it. I may as well just drop out now because I am not going to get this," she said on the verge of tears. She hated being emotional but lately she couldn't help it. She had been spending her days with Alex and then class and at night she got to spend time with Luke. During the week that was just about the only time they got to spend alone and most of it was spent in the bedroom. Not that she was complaining it's just that Luke had some pretty good stamina so they would go at it for hours. She had the morning classes so she would end up being the one who had to get up super early while Lucas got to sleep in. And he was lucky because while she got up at four, he got to sleep until eight because Alex wasn't exactly an early morning riser either.

"Don't be so dramatic," Lucas said and rolled his eyes. "Grab your book and come here," he said as she made her way over to him and sat in his lap. She explained what she didn't understand and Lucas actually got it. He helped her understand it all and an hour later and Brooke was pretty sure that she was going to ace this final.

"You know," she said as she turned in his lap. "I think I just may have the best fiancé in the whole world," she said as she kissed along his neck and he rubbed her thighs.

"Is that so," he groaned out as he brought his hands around to her ass and pushed her grinding hips harder into his lower half.

"Yeah and so sexy too," she said as she moved her kisses to his mouth and kissed him hard. He wasted no time kissing her back and with just as much force. His hands found their way to the front of her jeans and started to unbutton her pants before she pulled back.

She continued grinding her hips into Lucas's but pulled back from kissing him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "But as sexy as you are," she said and crawled from his lap to stand up and he growled. "We have a little boy who will be waking up any moment," she said and just like clockwork she heard Alex calling for his mommy and daddy. She let Lucas calm himself down while she went and got Alex.

All that could be heard coming down the hall was, "Momma snack. Snack," and Lucas chuckled. His son definitely loved to eat and that was something he got from him. Lucas could consume ungodly amounts of food and still stay in tip top shape. He headed for the kitchen to get Alex and himself a snack while Brooke carried Alex on her hip into the living room. As soon as she placed him down he picked up Brooke and Lucas's books and played with them.

Lucas came into the livingroom and placed some snacks on the table. Of course, his were way more unhealthy than what he was feeding his kid. "Come on squirt, lets eat," he said and placed his son in his lap and handed him his snacks.

"No snack," he said and pushed what Lucas gave him away. "I have daddy's snack," he said as he grabbed a chip from Luke's plate and shoved it into his mouth. Lucas laughed and let his son continue eating what he had with him until Brooke came in the room.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," she growled and both boys turned to look at her with guilty looks plastered on their faces. "Are you feeding my son more junk food," she asked with a glare.

"No," he said glancing to his son grabbing another chip from his plate. "I am feeding OUR son more junk food," he said with a smirk. Although the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Brooke grabbed the plate from his hand and replaced it with the carrots and toddler bars.

"Okay Luke well now you and OUR son are having healthy snacks," she said as she plopped in the seat and finished off the rest of the chips. "Mmm Mmm good," she said as she placed the plate on the table and smiled at her boys.

Finals were finished, both Brooke and Lucas were feeling good about them and tonight was the championship basketball game and Lucas would be starting. Everything in their life was just about perfect at the moment. Brooke sat behind the team with her son bouncing on her knee. The guys on the teams had a weak spot for the littlest Scott and whenever he would come to games they would sneak him snacks. Currently he was shoveling popcorn into his chubby little cheeks and waving around a small flag that had his father's jersey number on it. Even the coach had a thing for the little guy and had gotten him a tiny tots team jersey that he always wore.

The scores were pretty even and Brooke was getting nervous. She knew how badly Lucas wanted to win this game and with only a few minutes left in the game it wasn't good that they were so close in points. The coach called a quick time out and the team gathered. As they were going back onto the court Lucas heard Alex yell out, "Go daddy," and smiled. Of course it was Brooke talking in his ear to tell him what to say but he still looked adorable. It was his sons little voice that played in his head those last few seconds of the game. He always wanted to make that little guy proud and Lucas felt he owed him that. Both Alex and Brooke. They were everything and more that he wanted in life and without them he would be nothing. So seconds before the final buzzer sounded, he looked quickly at his family and took the last shot of the game. The entire stadium was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. When the ball finally went into the net and the team won the championship it was chaos.

His teammates were high fiving, hugging and even some crying. Everyone wanted a second of Lucas Scott's time for getting them to this point and for helping them win a championship, but all he wanted was to get to his family. He saw Brooke and Alex out of the corner of his eye right behind the team seats and pushed his way through to them. Both Brooke and Alex had confetti sticking in their hair but they were so excited. Brooke was actually crying and Alex didn't know what all the noise was about so he screamed along with everyone else. Lucas was pretty sure he loved it when it was loud because it was like he was trying to scream louder. Of course no one was as cute as his kid though. He took Alex from Brooke's arms and spun him around.

"I'd be careful doing that," Brooke warned. "The team has been sneaking him snacks all night and he might…" Brooke tried to finish but it was too late. Lucas had just lowered him when he threw up on the floor. "Throw up." She grabbed her diaper bag and quickly cleaned up the mess while Lucas rubbed Alex's back and he finally zonked out. It amazed him that Alex could sleep through that much noise but the same could be said for him.

Brooke finally stood in front of him and congratulated him. "I am so proud of you baby," she said as he pulled her closer by the waist with his free arm and she pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him at first gently, and then it got a bit more heated. Her hand found it's way into his hair and gently tugged it and she pulled away remembering they were in public.

He just stared at her for a moment. There was absolutely nothing that could be more perfect at this moment than it already was. He just won a championship, his baby was sleeping in his arms and his beautiful fiancé was here. The way she had just kissed him almost made him dizzy; she just had that kind of effect on him. He knew he could never be with anyone else because she made him feel things he was pretty sure no one else in this world had. "Marry me," he said just holding her.

"We are silly," she said and smiled at him while gently rubbing her hand over Alex's back.

"No I mean like tonight," he said and watched as she stared at him like he was nuts.

"Are you serious," she asked and he nodded. "Lucas we're not in Vegas. There isn't even anyone to marry us and we have the whole wedding already planned."

"I don't care about that. I just want to marry you right now. Let's go to Vegas. You have a diaper bag all packed for Alex so lets just go get tickets and go. Say yes. Say you want to be married to me as much I do to you right in this moment," he said looking at her pleadingly.

She pulled his face closer again and kissed him. This kiss was slower and when they deepened the kiss they took time to explore one another's mouths. The way his tongue gently moved with hers and the way he tasted drove her crazy sometimes. His hand moved down her back to her backside and gently squeezed. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Marry me…..tonight," he asked again.

A smirk formed on her lips and she finally gave him his answer. "Yes."

Twenty four hours later she had a wedding band on her finger and they were headed back home. They had waited until morning to get married because well they had a little son who would be very cranky if they woke him up. They had run home to pack a quick bag for Lucas and Alex's suites and Brooke had just bought a white dress with she was in the hotel. It was nothing fancy, just simple. It was what they were and what their love symbolized. Sure they would have a big ceremony in a few months but that day was just for them.

The both of them were so happy to be married and walked around calling eachother husband and wife all weekend. They didn't take any calls and kept the news private. Once the families found out they would freak and they just wanted the first forty-eight hours of marriage to be quiet. Well as quiet as it would be with Alex throwing his toys and demanding snacks. But it was nice to just have the three of them laying in bed together, watching tv and just being a family together. With finals finished and the basketball season over they would have the summer to just be with eachother.

Okay I know that was short but it's a chapter up! I think there may only be one chapter left in this. I'm not sure yet. But let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed….I know it's mainly fluff but I didn't want much drama after everything they have been through!


	17. Chapter 17

To say their families were pissed that they got married and kept it a secret was an understatement. Sure both Brooke and Lucas knew they would be upset but in all honesty all that matter was their love for eachother and their family. It was all smoothed over when they both agreed that they would still partake in the huge wedding that was planned. It made Peyton and Haley happy to know they would at least get to wear those bridesmaids dresses they were so excited about.

But all of that never mattered to Brooke or Lucas. All that mattered was that they had eachother in this crazy world. They didn't always agree on everything and they could still fight like cats and dogs but at the end of the day both were so grateful they had eachother. They had a happy and healthy son and that was the greatest blessing any parent could hope for.

It was a beautiful winter afternoon when they were married once again, in front of all of their family and friends. They had written the sweetest, most heartfelt vows for one another and there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Even Brooke's parents and Lucas's showed up and cried. There were plenty of times both Brooke and Lucas had disappointed their parents but in the end both sides were so proud of how far their children had come and grown.

_Brooke was having her first 'official' dance with Lucas as husband and wife (well at this wedding anyway) and she couldn't help but to smile as she snuggled into Lucas' chest and observed all of her friends. They had all come such a long way. After her breakup with Lucas in high school she never imagined herself getting to this point, being Mrs. Lucas Scott. Peyton was dancing in the corner and laughing so hard at something Jake was telling her. Yes, Jake and Peyton had gotten back together a few months ago after they decided they loved and missed eachother too much. Brooke couldn't help but to smile when the glimmer of Peyton's engagement ring caught her eye._

_Nathan and Haley were sitting at the table admiring their baby girl. They were such great parents and they dotted on that little girl. To see how happy they were brought a tear to Brooke's eye. She had felt so terrible when Nathan and Haley feared they would lose their baby. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly now for all of them. She couldn't hold back the sniffle._

_"You ok Brooke," Lucas asked as he pulled back slightly and wiped the tear that escaped her eye._

_"I am Luke. I'm just so incredibly happy and to be here, in this moment," she said as she brought her hands up and grabbed his lapels. "I never thought I'd be this happy. That we would all be this happy. And we get to share this moment with everyone," she said as she glanced around at their friends and both of their parents._

_"I'm so happy that you are happy," he said as his eyes watered slightly. Seeing his wife, the love of his life as happy as she was in the moment was very emotional for him. He always wanted her to be happy, to be the reason for her happiness._

The day they graduated college was an emotional one. Brooke had worked extra hard over the summer and following year to get extra credits and be able to graduate with Lucas. It was harder than she ever thought and she ran on pure adrenaline most days. She just didn't want to still be in school once Lucas was finished. She wanted them to finally be able to get on with their lives. That was a hectic weekend because her graduation was in the morning and Lucas's was in the afternoon so there was rushing all around. Nathan and Haley had organized a big party that night and it was a night neither Brooke or Lucas would forget.

_"I'm so proud of you Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he pulled her closer and snuggled near the firepit. All of their friends Laughing around them and throwing back beers. Nathan sneaking out every few minutes to check on his baby._

_"I'm so proud of you too Lucas," Brooke said as she linked their fingers and pulled Luke's arm tighter around her. "We've come a long way since high school," she said with a dry laugh and Luke nodded behind her. "I didn't think we would ever get here. I didn't think I'd ever be this happy. I love you," she said as she kissed his hand._

_Lucas brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck gently. "I love you too. You made me so happy. You and our baby," he said as a smile crept to his lips._

_Brooke pulled away from him and turned in his arms looking at him nervously. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at him under her lashes while nervously planning with his hands in hers. "Would," she paused a moment before she regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Would I still make you happy if I said it was us and our babies."_

_He looked at her confused for a moment until she pulled her hands from his and protectively covered her belly. "Babies? Are you… I mean are we having another? Are you pregnant?" he rambled on and saw her nod her head and chew on her lip nervously. _

_"Are you mad," she asked nervously. "I know you said you wanted to wait, but we are married. I swear Luke I didn't mean… I mean I didn't do this on purpose," she said pleadingly to his shocked form._

_"Mad," he let out a dry laugh and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. He shook his head and finally looked right into her eyes. "No baby girl, I'm not mad. You're… I mean we are having another baby! Sure we didn't plan this but we'll be fine. I got a good job offer and we can spend time with our babies," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, relaxing his forehead against hers. "You're having another one of my babies," he said with a smile plastered on his face and pulled her into a tight embrace while she held on to him tightly._

Brooke glanced around her new home and felt as everything came together in her life. Things were great. It was two years after graduation and here she was in the first home Lucas and her had purchased. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was perfect. It was small and homey and just right for them. She smiled as she flicked off the light in the livingroom and curled up with her husband and children on the pullout couch and watched The Lorax. This was the perfect moment in her mind. Her and her three boys all together. Lucas had the weekend off from the law firm and Brooke was enjoying the time she was taking off to be a stay at home mother. Her world was pretty perfect at the moment and she wouldn't change a thing about it.

"I love you," Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him and the boys and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Broody," she said as she flopped her arm around his waist and her boys held her hands.

Okay so I know I suck and it has been a super long time since I have updated anything but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. I also wanted to make sure that I finish these stories that I have started so I figured I'd do this one first since this was the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who took the time to write me, PM me or favorited my story. I really appreciate you all and again, sorry this has taken me so long! Hope you enjoyed & a super special thanks to DarkBrownEyes03 & -it is because of my love of their writing some of the best Brucas stories that I am back and determined to finish my own. You guys are on top of your game and some of my favs! Thank you so much!


End file.
